Trampa de amor! Por una buena causa
by Aria221
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku es una teniente super graciosa y que saca siempre de quicio a su querido capitán Hitsugaya pero al darse cuenta de los sentimiento de Toshiro hacia Karin la nueva Shinigami y 3ra al mando del escuadrón 10 decide que era momento de entrar en acción ya que quiere ver a su amado capitán con una novia pero ya!
1. Presente

Este Fic trata especialmente de HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO Y KUROSAKI KARIN! ^^ Así que si no les gusta esta pareja no lo lean ;)

Arigatou ^^

TÍTULO:

Nota: Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Nota 2: "Se Escribe Tōshirō Hitsugaya: se pronunciaría Toushirou Hitsugaya, esta Letra "ō" se Pronuncia 'OU' "Así que lo que cuenta es la escritura y yo lo escribiré Toshiro.

Y… COMIENZA LA HISTORIA… ^^

**Capítulo 1 "Presente…" **

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

**En la Soul Society…** (Sociedad de Almas sólo que suena mejor en ingles xd)

Una chica de cabello negro recogido con una cola se dirigía muy rápido al cuartel del Décimo escuadrón. Custodiando el portón del cuartel estaban 2 Shinigami que la saludaron con respeto: -3ra. Al mando _ Muy buenos días!- Gritaron ambos al ver a aquella joven. –Holaaa!- Gritó mientras avanzó muy rápido y despareció de las vistas de los 2 Shinigami. –Creo que esta vez también llegó tarde- Dice uno de los Shinigami. –Lo sé! El capitán la regañará de nuevo- Dice el otro. Y ya en la puerta de la oficina del Capitán del décimo escuadrón se escuchó unos cuantos toques. –Toshiro! Voy a entrar!- Grito la chica. –Tú!- Dice este enojado. –Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…Soy HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!-(Capitán Hitsugaya! Le puse el romaji porque suena mejor, Bueno al menos para mí ^^) –Si, si… Como digas aquí está el reporte!- Dice ella poniendo muchos papeles encima de la mesa en la que estaba él. -Bueno, adiós!- Dice ella y se estaba retirando pero… -Un momento!- Dijo él. –Y ahora qué?- le responde. –Te he dicho que no me hables así! Acaso no sabes que soy un Capitán?! Y tú solo eres…- Pero ella no le dejo terminar. –La 3ra al mando! ! Lo sé tarado! Ya me tienes harta con ese rollo!- Dice ella mientras se acerca de nuevo a su mesa. –Qué dijisteee?! Soy un Capitán! Y te guste o no…- -Lo sé! Tengo que "Respetarte" no? ¬¬- Dice ella. –Ajam… ya me aburrí... "Hitsugaya Taichou"- Dice ella toda sarcástica. –Te voy a…- -Hai Hai… luego hablamos Toshiro- Dice ella y se va. –Karin….soy HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!- Grita enojado Toshiro. Mientras que en el pasillo Karin reía al escuchar los gritos de Toshiro como signo de satisfacción. –Jah! Siempre se enoja por todo… - Dice ella riendo.

Más tarde en uno de los techos del escuadrón 10 estaba Karin observando el paisaje. –Ah.. Ah… Han pasado 2 meses desde ese entonces…- Dice ella cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo. –Tantas cosas pasaron…- Mientras ella hablaba apareció cierta peli naranja. –Pensando?- Le pregunta al acercarse. –No mucho…mejor dicho... recordando- Le responde Karin. –Oh pues… puedo sentarme?- Dice la peli naranja y Karin le hace una seña de aceptación. –Por qué esa mirada tan triste?- Dice la peli naranja. –Extraño algunas cosas… eso es todo- Le responde. Silencio por unos segundos… -Rangiku-san… es posible que… pueda volver?- Dice Karin. –Volver? Te refieres a… dejar la sociedad de almas?- Le responde Rangiku. –Bueno…no dejarla… sólo… Visitar mí casa por unos días como…vacaciones o algo así- Dice Karin. –Pues… creo que sí se puede… Además mi capitán es muy amable siempre me deja ir de compras- Dice Rangiku emocionada. –Te deja? A mí me parece que te escapas…- Dice algo sonriente Karin. –Bueno…digamos que en parte sí!- Mientras que ellas hablaban en otra parte Hitsugaya Toshiro caminaba en su escuadrón cuando… -Achís!- Se soba la nariz con un dedo. –Alguien está hablando de mí…- Dice Toshiro y sigue caminando. Regresando con Karin y Rangiku... –Entonces…está decidido!- Dice Rangiku emocionada. –Bien! Iré a alistar mis cosas ok?- Dice Karin. –Sí, sí… Ve y yo me encargo del resto- Le responde Rangiku. –Ok! Nos vemos luego Rangiku-san!- Dice Karin haciendo el paso rápido (Shunpo) y desaparece de su vista. –Adiós Karin-chaaan~- Karin desaparece de la vista. –Juju! Tengo una idea!- Dice Matsumoto desapareciendo con una sonrisa muy pícara.

**Rato después… En la puerta que va hacia el mundo humano…**

-Adiós!- Grita Karin atravesando la puerta.

-Kurosaki…Karin?- Decía alguien de enfrente. –Bueno… debe ir a una misión…- Dice aquella joven y sigue su camino.

**En otro lado cerca de ahí….**

**En el décimo escuadrón…**

-Matsumotooo!- Grita Toshiro a la vez que entra a su oficina. –Dónde te escondiste está vez?- Decía él mientras revisaba todos los escondites. Pero al ver que no estaba… -Nunca esta cuando la necesito!- Dijo algo enojado. –Kariiiiiiiiiiin!- Gritó. Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. –Arrgh!-

-Señor!- Dice un shinigami dirigiéndose a Toshiro.

-Que sucede?- Dice él conteniéndose.

-La teniente Matsumoto acaba de informarnos que fue a realizar una expedición al distrito 69 junto con la teniente Isane-

-Ya veo…-

-Me retiro-

-Espera! Y Kar...Ujum! Kurosaki? Que pasa con ella? Dónde está?- Dice él intentando parecer calmado.

-La 3ra al mando? Pues… No la hemos visto desde el medio día-

-Está bien… Puedes retirarte!- Dice algo enojado.

-Bien!- Y él shinigami se va. Dejando a Toshiro pensativo.

-Nunca están cuando las necesito…- Dice él algo enojado. –Maldición!- Y se va a dar un paseo.

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad Karakura… **Se abre una puerta y Kurosaki Karin sale de ella.

-Te digo que sentí su reiatsu!- Grita un joven de cabello rojo muy simpático.

-Es imposible Jinta-kun…por favor vamos a casa sabes que Urahara-san nos está esperando!- Dice una chica de cabello negro azulado muy guapa intentando jalar a Jinta.

-Te dije que…- Dice el pelirrojo pero de pronto ambos son sorprendidos por una persona que los abraza muy fuerte.

-Chicos!- Dice está persona. –Los extrañe mucho!-

-Ka…rin... KARIN! KARIN-CHAN!- Gritan ambos.

-Jinta! Ururu-chan!- Grita karin. –He vuelto!- Dice y de nuevo los abraza.

-Ya ya…!- Dice Jinta separándola de él. –Deja de abrazarnos! Estamos viv…- Dice él pero Karin lo vuelve a abrazar. –Tú….-

-Sólo he estado algo sentimental últimamente! No importa! Vamos! Tengo que ir a ver a Yuzu!- Dice ella emocionada.

-Pero… No deberías….?- Dice Ururu.

-Eh? Lo dices por Toshiro? Ah ah… no importa ya lo tengo todo cubierto- Le guiña el ojo. -Ahora vamos!

-Ok- Dicen ambos y se van…

**En la Soul Society… **

**Los Tenientes: Renji, Rukia, Hisagi, Kira, Isane, Yachiru, Nanao-chan, Ikkaku, Yumichika estaban reunidos en el 13avo escuadrón por órdenes de Matsumoto. **

**Mientras que en otro lado…**

-Toshiro-chaaan~ - Se escuchó a una chica. Toshiro reaccionó de inmediato y volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

-Karin?!- Gritó. Pero al ver quien era se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco. –Hinamori!- Gritó nervioso.

-Toshiro-chan?- Pregunto extrañada.

-Bueno… No es que estuviera esperando a Karin… Solo… Solo que… Me asustaste…y ella… siempre anda por ahí asustándome…digo! No quiero decir…que…ella me asusta! Bueno ella solo…pues…-

-Toshiro-chan! Cálmate!- Dice Hinamori.

-B-b-bueno! Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Ah sí! Bueno… Lo que sucede es que hace un rato vi….- Hinamori estaba a punto de decirle sobre Karin a Toshiro pero… De la nada aparece Ukitake-Taichou.

-Hitsugaya-Taichou!- Dice Ukitake poniéndose entre hinamori y él.

-Ukitake?! Que sucede?-

-Ha habido una confusión de papeleos con respecto a tú escuadrón así que tienes que ir a ordenar unos papeles al laboratorio de Kurotsuchi ya que Matsumoto y Karin han desaparecido- Dice Ukitake.

-Eh? De acuerdo… Nos vemos luego Hinamori!-

-Pero…-

-Luego me lo dices!- Dice y desaparece con el shunpo dejando a Hinamori y a Ukitake.

-Hinamori-kun tenemos que hablar!- Le dice Ukitake muy serio.

-Eh? De que se trata Ukitake-Taichou?- Dice ella asustada.

-Vamos te lo cuento con más detalle luego pero ahora vamos a reunirnos en mi escuadrón-

-Eh? Pero de que se trata?-

-Vamos Hinamori-kun es importante vamos!- Y se la lleva.

**CONTINUARÁ! **

**Qué pasará?! Que tramará Matsumoto?! . Porque Karin se va? Y que sucederá luego? Owo! Bueno Prox Capitulo "Preparando la estrategia" **

**Nota: Por cierto… olvide algunas cosas del manga como que… Unohana Taichou está muerta o eso creo xD pero bueno.. en mi historia no lo estará… bueno eso es todo! Y lo demás es casi todo normal ^^ **

**Espero que les guste porque de mis parejas favoritas en Bleach esta es una de mis favoritaaas! . **

**Bueno quiero decirles que me inspire en Youtube aunque ellos no se conozcan en el manga espero que pase . Yaaaay! Bueno.. gracias por leer y espero me dejen Reviews para saber si lo hice mal o bien ^^ **

Ciao Ciao!Bye Bee~ Sayounara!

Mata! See you!Again desu!

**ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKI & EL HITSUKARIN**


	2. Preparando la estrategia!

**Capítulo 2 "Preparando la estrategia" **

**En los cuarteles del 13avo escuadrón…**

-woof! Hasta que por fin!- Dice Ikkaku.

-Bueno... no tengo demasiado tiempo para sus bromas necesito lavarme el cabello- Dice Yumichika.

-Por fin Hinamori!- Dice Matsumoto.

-Eh? De que se trata todo esto?- Dice Hinamori algo confundida.

-Siéntate ya pronto lo sabrás!- Dice Matsumoto.

-Por cierto… Puedo quedarme a oír también verdad?- Pregunta Ukitake.

-Claro, claro! Con más que lo sepan mejor!- Dice Matsumoto. -Bueno… ahora que estamos todos los tenientes reunidos creo que es momento de empezar la reunión!- Dice muy emocionada.

-Todos? Faltan Omaeda y Nemu… ah y ese que no recuerdo su nombre- Dice Ikkaku.

-Bueno no creo que sea necesario el "señor-invisible-invisible"- Dice Yachiru.

-Si bueno… él nunca está en las reuniones…- Dice Renji.

-Umm… concuerdo contigo- Dice Rukia.

-Y qué pasa con Nemu? Ella siempre esta- Dice Kira.

-Es cierto... porque no está esta vez?- Dice Hisagi.

-Basta! No están porque a ellos no los considero necesarios para la reunión! En fin… comencemos de una vez!- Dice Matsumoto.

Todos los tenientes se sientan en círculo y Matsumoto desde un extremo empieza a hablar.

-De que se trata?- Dice Hinamori confundida.

-Bueno… la razón es que… hace unos meses Kurosaki Karin se convirtió en la tercera al mando ya saben y pues…-

-Esto tiene que ver con Karin?- Dice Rukia.

-Parece que sí…- Dice Renji.

-Silencio! Déjenme terminar! Y pues... desde que ella se unió mi capitán se ha vuelto más flexible y bueno!- Alrededor los demás tenientes la miraban extraño. –Y pues… me he dado cuenta que a mi capitán le gusta Karin-chaan~!- Dice Matsumoto gritando de la emoción.

-Bahh…- Die Ikkaku. –Eso es algo obvio desde hace 2 años cuando viajamos cuando viajamos la mundo humano y ellos se conocieron- Dice él.

-Exactamente…- Dice Yumichika. –No entiendo que tiene que ver esto?-

-Pues déjenme terminar!- Grita Matsumoto. –El plan es… que mi capitán acepte que le gusta Karin-chan! Pero para eso necesito la ayuda de ustedes!-

-Ehhh?- Gritan todos.

-Espera…le gusta Karin?- Dice Hinamori. –Estas completamente segura de eso?-

-Sip! Ya lo comprobé de muchas formas! Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso ya que en cualquier momento se dará cuenta que los papeles que tenía que arreglar era una farsa- Dice Matsumoto.

-Pero como esperas que nosotros te ayudemos a que él lo confiese?- Dice Isane.

-Pues es muy fácil… tengo un plan que no fallará!- Dice Matsumoto.

-Suena interesante! Yo te ayudaré Matsumoto-san!- Dice Rukia.

-Hey Rukia…pero no habíamos quedado de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Inoue?- Dice Renji en voz baja solo para Rukia.

-Ah? Eso? Pues terminaremos antes de que la fiesta… vamos vamos! Renji!- Dice Rukia imaginándose unos conejos que se enamoran (Osea Karin y Toshiro)

-Bueno.. yo también ayudaré!- Dice Renji.

-Geniaal! Bien y quines quieren nirse?- Dice Matsumoto emocionada.

-Yo paso…- Dice Ikkaku.

-Igual…- Dice Hisagi.

-No tengo tiempo- Dice Yumichika.

-Yo sí quiero ver a Toshiro de novio!- Dice Hinamori. –Te unes Kira?-

-B-bueno… yo también-

-Cuentas conmigo!- Dice Isane. –Aunque…- Se imagina a Unohana-Taichou.

-No te preocupes! Hay que Salir de la rutina de ves en cuando… además, puede ser divertido…- Dice Nanao-chan.

-Um… está bien…- Dice Isane algo preocupada.

-Yo quiero ver a Toshiro con Karin-chaaan~ wiii wiii! Vamos vamos! Yo también!- Dice Yachiru.

-Bueno… parece que solo faltan ustedes…- Le dice Matsumoto mirando a Ikkaku, Yumichika y Hisagi.

-No lo haremos!- Dice Ikkaku.

-Ni hablar…-

-Bueno bueno…. Yachiru-chan~ te encargas de estos 2 aguafiestas?- Dice Matsumoto con una cara diabólica y de manipulación total!

-Ehhh?- Se asustan ambos.

-Y bien?-

-Estoy segura de que ellos lo harán verdad? Porque si no Ken-chan~ sabrá que ustedes me hicieron llorar eh! Calvito y complejo de Ken!- Dice Yachiru muy sonriente. (Nota: Ken lo dije por el muñeco ese de la Barbie)

-Bueno bueno... creo que sería interesante ver a Toshiro enamorado…- Dice Ikkaku rascándose la cabeza e intentando desviar la mirada de Yachiru.

-Si… pienso lo mismo… Lo haremos…- Dice Yumichika del mismo modo que Ikkaku.

-Bieeen! Y Hisagi-san tú también te unes no?- Dice Matsumoto.

-Pues yo ya dije que…-

-Ehhhh? Hisagi –saan~ de veras no me ayudaraaas? Por favor?- Dice Matsumoto acercándose a él tanto que Hisagi empieza a botar sangre por la nariz al ver sus enormes pechos.

-De…acuerdo…- Dice en el suelo.

-Okeeey! Bien empieza el plan ahora!- Dice Matsumoto.

-Pobre… - Dice Isane.

–Si… no puedo resistir su "Pechonalidad"- Dice Nanao-chan y ambas ríen.

-Esperen… Ukitake-Taichou! Contamos con usted también verdad?- Le pregunta Matsumoto a Ukitake.

-Pues… claro! Toshiro es como un hijo para mí así que será divertido!- Dice él. –Bueno… ahora explica el plan-

-De acuerdo! El plan está ya en marcha…- Dice Matsumoto alegre con un rostro de satisfacción.

**CONTINUARÁAAAAAAAAAA! **

**OwO! Se pone geniaaal *-* AMO EL HITSUKARINB XD **

**Bueno gracias por los review! Estoy emocionada porque ya quiero saber que pasará aunque ya lo sé ;) JAJAJA XD **

**Esperen el prox. Cap "Plan listo!" **

**Ciao Ciao!Bye Bee~ Sayounara!**

**Mata! See you!Again desu!**


	3. Plan Listo!

**Capítulo 3 "Plan listo" **

Matsumoto le dice a Ukitake-Taichou que el plan ya está en marcha y…

-Cuál es el plan?- Pregunta Renji.

-Bien es… pero antes! Rukia, me podrías ayudar con los dibujos?- Dice Matsumoto.

-Claro!- Dice Rukia muy feliz.

-Bueno como les decía… Por ahora Karin-chan esta en el mundo humano y se ha ido de visita una semana para ver a su familia!- Decía Matsumoto mientras que Rukia ponía una conejita( Karin) que iba cruzando una garganta para ir al mundo humano.

-Ow es un conejito!- Se emociona Yachiru.

-Sigue haciendo esos dibujos?- Dice en voz baja Ikkaku.

-Su sentido de arte sigue siendo igual- Dice Yumichika.

Rukia al escucharlos los golpea y luego sigue con los dibujos.

-Sus patadas tampoco han cambiado- Dice Ikkaku.

-Ajam…-

-Bueno como les decía Karin está de vacaciones por una semana pero esto no lo sabe Hitsugaya-Taichou!- Dice Matsumoto y Rukia dibuja a un conejito (Toshiro) que está en una oficina con interrogantes en su cabeza (Quiere decir que no sabe dónde está Karin) –Así que yo le dije a Karin-chan que confíe en mí y que yo le diría de su ida al mundo humano- Dice Matsumoto y Rukia dibuja a una conejita de cabello naranja(Matsumoto) que alza su mano y le hace la seña del pulgar arriba como si todo está bien. –Pero yo no le diré a Hitsugaya-Taichou que Karin se ha ido! Le diré que en la misión que tuvimos Karin fue secuestrada!- Y dicho esto Rukia dibuja a una conejita de cabello naranja( Matsumoto) que le dice a un conejito(Toshiro) que la conejita de cabello negro(Karin) fue llevada por unos conejitos ninjas malos.

-Esos son conejos ninjas?- Dice Hisagi.

-Creo que sus dibujos cada vez se salen más de lo natural- Dice Ikkaku y es golpeado nuevamente por Rukia.

-Y cuando Hitsugaya-Taichou se enteré va a tener que buscarla! Y ahí es cuando nosotros entramos en acción!- Dice Matsumoto y Rukia dibuja los conejitos de todos (Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nanao-chan, Isane, Yachiru, Hisagi, Kira y Hinamori) disfrazados de ninjas. –Nos disfrazamos y tratamos de esconder a Karin-chan de Hitsugaya-Taichou para que no la encuentre- Y Rukia dibuja a los conejitos de todos intentando esconder a Karin y al Conejito de Toshiro buscándola por toda la ciudad.

-Ok…. Ruki-Ruki dibuja tan lindo? No creen hicos?- Les dice Yachiru a Ikkaku y Hisagi.

-Como de una niña…- Dice Ikkaku en voz baja.

-Como un beb…- Pero antes de que terminará Rukia y Yachiru los golpean.

-No deben insultar los dibujos de una chica!- Dice Yachiru y los demás se quedan callados.

-Bueno… continuando con la explicación….- Dice Matsumoto.

-Un momento!- Dice Nanao-chan. –Entonces… pretendes que todos nosotros vayamos al mundo humano pero…cómo? Crees que los capitanes se prestaran para esto?-

-Yay! Por eso me agradas Nanao-chan!- Dice Matsumoto sonriendo.

-Eh? – se sorprende ella.

-Pues…- Dice Matsumoto sonriendo aún más.

-Espera… ay sé de qué va esto… y olvídalo!- Dice Renji.

-Eh?- se sorprende Rukia.

-Estas insinuando que…- Dice Ikkaku.

-No! Ni de locos!- Dice Yumichika.

-Vamooos chicos aún no digo nada!- Dice Matsumoto.

-Tu plan es…- Dice Ukitake-Taichou. –Bueno… yo ya estoy convencido y creo que Unohana y Kyoraku lo harán!- Dice el muy contento.

-Taichou!- Dice Rukia. –Bueno si usted lo dice yo también lo apoyo!- Dice Rukia.

-Pero Rukia…- Dice Renji.

-Bueno… si todos aceptan entonces el primer paso es… convencer a los capitanes de esto locura de amor!- Grita Matsumoto muy alegre.

-No todos estamos…- Dice Kira pero Matsumoto se le acerca y lo convence.

-Ehh? Kiraa! Me debes una así que no puedes negarte! Ok? ^^- Y él acepta en cuanto a Ikkaku y Yumichika pues de ellos se encargó Yachiru y de Hisagi se encargó Matsumoto.

-Una pregunta…- Dice Hinamori. –Pero… Será fácil ocultar nuestro reiatsu de Toshiro-chan cuando intentemos "ocultarla" como lo haremos?-

-Bueno… ese es un buen punto…- Dice Matsumoto preocupada ya que no había pensado en eso.

-Umm…- Todos en conjunto.

-No creen que con eso nos puede ayudar Ichigo?- Dice Ukitake-Taichou.

-Eh? Ichigo?- Dicen Rukia y Renji.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Dice Renji.

-Ichigo es bueno distrayendo a….- Dice Rukia.

-Hitsugaya-Taichou!- Gritan ambos. (Rukia y Renji)

-Que sucede?- Dice Toshiro que de la nada entro al oír su nombre y todos entran en pánico.

-Eh? HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!- Gritan todos.

**CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAP. "…" (Jejeje no le puse título porque me quede sin imaginación xd) **

**Holaa Gracias por los Review! . Estoy muy feliz de que les guste el fic *-* y espero más reviews ya que me motivan a continuarlo por cierto… quiero saber cuál es su pareja favorita aparte de HITSUKARIN**

**Ya que quiero hacer otro fic de Bleach pero no sé porque pareja decidirme ;) Ya que me gustan muchos las parejas Crack y Fanon! Son mi genero preferido ^^ Bueno me lo dicen en los review ;) **

Ciao Ciao!Bye Bee~ Sayounara!

Mata! See you!Again desu!


	4. Bienvenida

**Capítulo 4 "Bienvenida" **

**Nota: **Al título no le pude poner "..." así que le puse "Bienvenida" Perdón las molestias ^^

**Recapitulando:** Rukia y Renji pensaron que el que más distraería a Hitsugaya-Taichou sería Ichigo! Ya que él siempre está distrayéndolo con su "Toshiro" y es algo que molesta demasiado a Hitsugaya-Taichou y al exclamar su nombre en aquella "secreta" reunión de la nada por la puerta entró "Hitsugaya-Taichou" y respondió al llamado…

-Eh? HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!- Gritan todos.

-Ukitake! Que sucede aquí?- Dice Toshiro y el capitán Ukitake aprovecha la confusión de Toshiro y se lo lleva del lugar cargándolo.

-Bueno chicos ya quedamos! Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer no? –Dice Matsumoto en voz baja.

-Siii… Convencer a los capitanes…no será tarea fácil…- Dicen todos en voz baja y salen en silencio.

**En el pasillo…**

-Así que estaban teniendo una reunión… Con razón no encontraba a Matsumoto- Le decía Toshiro a Ukitake.

-Sí dígame capitán!- Grita Matsumoto con pose de los del ejército.

-Luego hablaremos…es mejor que vayas a arreglar el papeleo de la oficina- Dice él todo serio.

-Ok! Jefe… digo, digo… Capitán!- Y se va.

-Bueno… Ukitake por qué me mandaste a ordenar unos papeles donde Kurotsuchi?- Dice Toshiro.

-Bueno, bueno…. Me confundí y olvide por completo decírtelo…bueno ya paso no? Vamos, vamos, no quieres un…- Saca montones de dulces de no sé dónde . -Dulce?-

-Que no soy un niño! Arrrghh!- Grita y se va.

**Mientras que en un lugar del Seireitei… **

-Rangiku-san como desaparecerás a Karin en una misión si ella ya no está aquí?- Dice Kira.

-Bueno… el plan es que Karin estuvo todo el día ayudando a Unohana-Taichou con sus pacientes y que luego nos asignaron una misión pero para eso necesito que los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake pero como Ukitake-Taichou ya está de nuestro lado solo falta Kyoraku-Taichou!- Dice Matsumoto.

-Es mejor que nos apuremos…- Dice Kira.

-Si lo sé! Antes de que Hitsugaya-Taichou sospeche!- Dice Matsumoto y Kira se esfuma con el shunpo y ella también.

**En la ciudad Karakura….**

-Karin-chaan ha vuelto a casa!- Grita Yuzu al ver a Karin y la abraza muy fuerte.

-Oh Yuzu!- Dice Karin porque Yuzu la estaba apretando.

-Mi preciosa hija ha vuelto?- Grita el papá de Karin.

-Ya basta torpes! Vamos a comer o qué?- Grita Karin y de la nada aparece Ichigo.

-Karin¿?-

-Bah! Parece que por fin te dignas a aparecer Ichi-nii!- Pero la Karin que Ichigo vio era una total diferente! Era una adolescente con el cabello largo pero vestía igual que siempre no tan femenina pero tampoco tan masculina.

-Jah! Cómo va el Seireitei?- Dice Ichigo.

-Si te refieres a Rukia-san ella esta perfecta! Actualmente le ofrecieron un puesto de capitana ya que está mejorando demasiado pero ella dice que aún no está lista…- Dice Karin con un tono pícaro que provoca en Ichigo un sonrojo.

-Y-Y-Yo no pre-pregunte por ella! ¬¬- Dice él.

-Buajaajajajajaja- Se ponen todos a reír.

Yuzu los invita a pasar a Jinta, Ururu y Karin para que pasen a almorzar ya que era medio día e Ichigo invita a Inoue, Chad (Nota: Aclaro que prefiero Chad que Sado aunque en mi mente suena igual XD) y Uryu pero sólo se logra unir a la fiesta Inoue ya que Uryu y Chad estaban en otras y la única que vino fue Orihime.

**En el Seireitei…**

El escuadrón 10…

-Matsumoto!- Grita Toshiro.

-Sí, sí! Capitán?-

-Bueno… puedes explicarme dónde estabas y dónde está ka… digo La 3ra al mando?- Dice Toshiro algo nervioso.

-Dígale Karin Taichou!- Le responde Matsumoto con un rostro de "Da igual".

-Ya te dije que los capitanes no podemos darnos el lujo de llamar a los demás con…- Antes de terminar la oración, Matsumoto lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí… "Con falta de educación" no?- Exclama ella intentando imitar la voz de Toshiro.

-Matsumoto!- Grita Toshiro enojado. –Ahh…- Suspira. –Solo dime dónde está esa…- Pero antes de terminar la frase Matsumoto se pone frente a él y le examina el rostro. –Digo… Kurosaki?-

-Wow! Me sorprende como puede ser tan respetuoso Taichou!-

-Matsumoto…-

-Ella está ahora ayudando a Unohana-Taichou! Así que vendrá en unas horas…- Le dice ella esperando que Toshiro no preguntara nada ya que solo una pregunta y el plan podría salir mal.

-Ah…-

-Porque la pregunta Taichou? Acaso…- Se acerca más a Toshiro. –Ya va a admitir que Karin-chan le gus…-

-Te digo que no siento esooo!- Grita él.

-Bueno… Ella es muy linda no?-

-Huh?-

-Que ella se ha vuelto muy linda desde que se unió a la Soul Society! Además quien iba a pensar semejante potencial que tenía…- Intentando persuadir a Toshiro.

-Bueno…_Tiene razón…- _Pensaba* (Nota: Creo que olvide mencionar que la cursiva eran los pensamientos? Lo sientooo . Bueno ya lo dije ^^)

-Si… De hecho… se parece mucho a usted…-

-Pues sí…-Dijo. –_De hecho Karin es parecida a mí…- _Pensaba.

-Umm… usted comenzó como 3ro al mando y ella también… Que coincidencia no?! ^^- Sonríe. -Ella últimamente está muy linda y se arregla mucho… no cree que… Tal vez ya esté saliendo con alguien?- Dice Matsumoto.

-Sí que coincidencia… Eh¿? Saliendo? Pues…- Empieza a imaginarse como Karin últimamente se soltaba el cabello y a veces lo sujetaba con unos broches de estrellas… Justo como a Toshiro le gustan las estrellas. –_Ahhh! Pero que estás pensando idiota!- _Se grita Toshiro así mismo y se sonroja.

-Bueno… Taichou tengo que hacer unas cosas…-

-Eh? Matsumoto! Adónde crees que vas?!- Le grita Toshiro y ella se detiene en la puerta de su oficina.

-Puyes… iré a ver cómo va Karin pero, Taichooou~ apresúrese porque ella puede estar ya con alguien eh!-

-Ah? Qué, qué?! . Yo no pienso en ella de esa manera!- Grita Toshiro y pone súper rojo.

-Bueno… como sea… Taichou ya le avisé! Apúrese y declárese!- Dicho esto Toshiro entra en shock y Matsumoto desaparece.

-De-De-Declararme?!- Grita Toshiro todo rojo. –Un momento…MATSUMOTOOOO!- Grita.

Pero Matsumoto ya había escapado.

**CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAP 5 "Más cómplices"**

**Aww! ARIGATOU POR LOS REVIUW! **

**Me emocione tanto que ya lo avance hasta el cap. 8 . Jajajajaja bueno espero que les sigan gustando los caps. Y pues… espero mucho de mí también para poder entretenerlos con mi Fic ^^ **

**Por cierto creo que mi próximo Fic será sobre UlquiHime (Ulquiorra x Orihime) porque me emociona mucho esa pareja ;) **

**Ciao Ciao!Bye Bee~ Sayounara!**

**Mata! See you!Again desu!**


	5. Más cómplices!

**Capítulo 5 "Más cómplices" **

**En casa de la Familia Kurosaki…**

Se estaba dando una fiesta por el regreso de Karin después de la última vez que la vieron…

-Karin y cuéntanos cómo es allá?- Le dice Yuzu con una felicidad tan expresa en su rostro que Karin tuvo que dejar de comer para explicar las cosas.

-Pues…- Comienza Karin. –Allá es muy normal, de hecho parece una ciudad como la de aquí a excepción de que los hombres y mujeres siempre llevan puesto un Shihakusho claro pero estoy hablando de los que viven en el Seireitei porque los que viven en el Rukongai usan ropas normales pero como si fueran de la época antigua….- Al decir esto ella pone un rostro sin importancia y se come un onigiri de la mesa.

-Etto… Shuhakush…? Qué? No entendí pero nada! Oni-chan explícame por favor!- Le dice Yuzu con una cara de desentendimiento.

-Bueno… No tenía idea de esas cosas tampoco….- Responde con la misma cara que Yuzu.

-Ayy Oni-chan!-

-Realmente estuviste allí oye?!- Dice Karin con su típico tono de sarcasmo.

-No has cambiado nada…- Se decepciona Ichigo.

Desde la cocina viene su padre con un pastel.

-Ahh! Mi hija es toda una señorita ya! Así que hay que celebrarlo- Pone el pastel en la mesa*

-Ah? Olvidalo… No estoy con ganas de…- Pero antes de terminar la frase su padre le introduce una cucharada de pastel en la boca. –Guh….-

-Papá! La ahogarás!- Grita Yuzu.

-Puaj, Puaj!- Escupe* -Te mataré!- Y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Se lo merece…- Dice Ichigo.

-Oh….- Se dirige al cuadro enorme de su esposa (Masaki) -Mi querida Masaki! Karin ha crecido tanto que ya no me respetaa! Oh! Ni siquiera mi querida Yuzu me defendió! T_T – Lloraba al estilo anime haciendo cara de mil formas.

-Ya deja el drama…- Le grita Karin.

-Kurosaki-kun… tienes una familia algo interesante… jeje- Finge la risa Inoue ya que estaba muy nerviosa al ver como se comportaban aunque ella tampoco es de lo más normal xD.

-Supongo que…- Mira alrededor. –Tienes razón…- Y hace gesto de vergüenza ajena.

-No tienes que avergonzarte Ichigo! Nuestra "familia" también es así…- Dice Jinta consolando a Ichigo.

-Jinta-kun! No debes hablar así! Si no luego te regañaran!- Le responde Ururu con su tono de tranquilidad.

-Y quién se lo va a decir, tú?! ¬¬- Y sigue comiendo su arroz.

-Basta!- Exclama Karin. –Qué tal si luego nos reunimos con mis amigos y jugamos un partido? Hace un tiempo que no practico ya que en el Seireitei no hay pelotas y esas cosas-

-Okeeey! Eso me emociona! De acuerdo tú equipo versus yo! Para ganarte de una buena vez!-

-Eso lo veremos!- Y ambos chocan caras haciendo gestos de locura.

**Mientras tanto en el Seireitei Matsumoto y los demás tenientes se las arreglaban para convencer a los demás capitanes…**

**1er caso: Convencer a Unohana-Taichou.**

En el 4to escuadrón Unohana como siempre veía a través de la inmensa ventana de su despacho hacía afuera, y en el pasillo…

-Oh no! No tengo ni idea de cómo le diré a Unohana-Taichou se esto! Y aun así me comprometí! Ah! N ose que hare! . Estoy tan nerviosa… lo peor es que si me dice que no jamás veremos a Toshiro con novia y…. Rangiku-san me comerá viva! Wuaah! Esto es demasiada presión!- Isane grita esta última palabra como si su vida se acabara y sin darse cuenta choca con alguien que salía del despacho de Unohana-Taichou.

-Qué es demasiada presión Isane?- Le dice la peli-negra más terrorífica del Seireitei, Unohana Retsu.

-U-U-Uno-Hana-Taichou!- Grita alterada y muy asustada. –Unohana-Taichou! Q-qué está haciendo aquí?-

-Qué estoy haciendo? Y desde cuándo no puedo estar en mi escuadrón?- Alzando una ceja y analizando el rostro de Isane*

-Ah! Sí, tiene razón! No lo pensé…-

-Qué te tiene tan distraída, Isane?¿-

-Unohana-Taichou… Tengo que decirle algo…- Se inclina y le indica que entre al despacho*

Ya dentro del despacho Isane cierra la puerta y Unohana-Taichou esperaba una respuesta de su teniente.

-Y bien..?-

-Bien…Vera… Unohana-Taichou… pues…-

-Isane ve directo al punto-La miró con esa expresión fría que ponía a todos los pelos de punta*

-Ok… lo que pasa es que… Rangiku-santuvolaideadequeKurosakiKarinpodríaserun abuenanoviaparatoshirodigodigoCapitanHitsugayaasíq uereunióatodosyquierequeleayudemosconunplanqueella realizóparaqueToshirodigodigoelcapitanhitsugayased eclaredeunavesaKurosakiKarin! Uf uf...lo dije!- Isane había hablado tan rápido que no dejo espacio en sus palabras así que Unohana-Taichou estaba tan confundida que en su mente aparecieron unas INTERROGANTES ya que no entendía lo sucedido.

-Isane… Repítelo todo con más calma por favor…- Dijo la Capitana con los ojos todos idos.

-De acuerdo ok, Aquí va… Rangiku-san tuvo la idea de que Kurosaki Karin podría ser una buena novia para Toshiro digo, digo Capitán Hitsugaya así que reunió a todos y quiere que le ayudemos con un plan que ella realizó para que Toshiro digo, digo el capitán Hitsugaya se declare de una ves a Kurosaki Karin- Ahora con más calma.

-Ya veo…- Silencio durante unos segundos*

-Tai-chou?-

-Bien, Isane, sabrás que esas cosas son muy personales y la mayoría de personas no debería meterse en casos como el amor o esas cosas…- Decía muy tranquilamente.

-Si…- Decepcionada* -_Sabía que no aceptaría…-_Pensaba*

-Sin embargo…- Una luz de esperanza se alzó en la cabeza de Isane* -Creo que Hitsugaya Toshiro este año cumple… Silencio de segundos* Bueno creo que ya es hora de que tenga novia…-

-Unohana –Taichou… _Obviamente olvido su edad- _Expresa algo de decepción de nuevo*

-Isane?- Típico rostro que muestra cada vez que alguien habla de ella* -Dijiste algo?-

-Dígame! Eh? No…no…- Asustada y nerviosa*

-Entonces vamos… De camino a la enfermería me hablas más del plan-

-S-Sí! _Empiezo a creer que Unohana-Taichou lee las mentes…- _Pensaba* A la vez unos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

**2do Caso: Convencer a Kyoraku-Taichou **

Nanao-chan había llegado con las ganas de decirle a Kyoraku-Taichou el plan de Matsumoto Rangiku pero al llegar a su despacho él capitán no estaba, fue hacia todos lados a buscarlo por alrededor del escuadrón pero no lo encontraba así que se le ocurrió un único lugar en el cual podría estar, y se dirigió ahí.

-Taichou!- Exclamó* -Taichou!- Pero no obtuvo respuesta. –Taichooou!- Gritó la 3ra vez aún más fuerte. (Ya saben, la tercera es la vencida xD) A éste grito el capitán peli-marrón se levantó de un salto a punto de caer del techo. (Así es! Estaban en el techo de su escuadrón donde siempre está descansando)

-Na-nanao-chaan~- Estaba algo bebido*

-Taichou! Ha estado bebiendo verdad?- Enojada*

-Sólo ha sido un poco… Nanao-chan~ Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado!-

-De eso quería hablarle! Taichou lo que sucede es que…- La interrumpió*

-Nanao-chaan~ Dónde has dejado mi sake? Lo estuve buscando pero…Hip! No apareció! Yo creo que Hip! No debes ocultármelo Hip! Yo ya soy una persona Hip! Adul…- Lo golpea*

-Taichou! Vuelva en sí! Se supone que usted es un capitán y no debería de actuar de esa manera!-

-Umm…- Entrando en razón* -Creo que tienes razón… Ah?- Sorprendido de la nada* -Nanao-chan! Desde cuándo estás aquí?- Recibe otro golpe*

-Compórtese! Tengo que informarle algo! Antes de que vuelva a perder la cabeza…-

-Bien, bien… que es tan urgente como para no dejarme beber mi sake?-

-Pues el caso es que…- Respira* -Matsumoto Rangiku ha tenido una idea sobre unir a Hitsugaya-Taichou con la 3ra al mando Kurosaki así que el plan es que…- La interrumpe*

-Qué?!- Sorprendido* -Haberlo dicho antes Nanao-chan! Si quieren unir a Hitsugaya-Taichou con alguien cuentan con mi ayuda!-

-Es en serio Taichou?-

-Así es! Me parece una gran idea…_Si Toshiro tiene novia dejaría de molestar a los capitanes con que debemos ser más eficientes… umm- _Pensaba*

-Bueno entonces le contaré acerca del plan!-

-De acuerdo… - Rato después de que Nanao –chan haya explicado el plan de Rangiku-san el capitán asiente con su cabeza. –Me parece que…. Será divertido- Rostro malvado*

-Si! Pienso lo mismo!- Emocionada* (Ella ni idea de lo que tramaba Kyoraku-Taichou xD)

**3cer Caso: Convencer a Kuchiki –Taichou** (Mencione que es uno de mis capitanes favoritos? Aww . okok volvamos al tema…)

En el amplio jardín de la familia Kuchiki se encontraba cierto peli-negro observando los peces de su pequeño lago…

**Mientras que en el pasillo más cercano a el jardín… **

-Rukia! Oye, Rukia! Me escuchas? Rukia!- Decía el peli-rojo en voz baja*

-Qué quieres Renji?!- Le grita* Intentando no hacer demasiado escándalo.

-Estas segura de lo que piensas hacer?-

-Como de que… si estoy segura?-

-Si estas segura de poder convencer a Kuchiki-Taichou?-

-Um… Pues…- Pensativa* -Tenemos que planear bien esto… Porque si cometemos solo UN!- Hace énfasis en esta palabra* -Error… Ni-sama no nos ayudará y pondrá al descubierto el plan de Rangiku-san- Preocupada*

-Concuerdo contigo pero… Rukia, creo que no debimos aceptar…-

-Silencio! Ahí viene!-

Kuchiki Byakuya se acerca a ellos* -Qué están murmurando?-

-Ni-sama! Estábamos…- Nerviosa*

-Kuchiki-Taichou! Buenos días!- Con pose de orden*

-Y bien?-

-Pues… estábamos…- Más nerviosa* -_Si no digo algo convencedor Ni-sama no me creerá! Y el plan… además tengo que hacer todo bien para que me muestre como hacer un pastel del embajador de alg...as? Como no lo pensé antes!- _Pensaba* Emocionada* -Ni-sama! – Exclama* Voltea a ver a Renji y le hace una seña de: "Déjamelo a mí!" a lo que Renji le hace una seña de "Ok".

-Rukia?- Exclama Byakuya esperando una respuesta.

-Ni-sama! La teniente Matsumoto se está encargando de conseguirle novia a Hitsugaya-Taichou pero el problema es que necesita que la ayudemos a fingir que no sabemos nada de Kurosaki Karin y con la ayuda de los capitanes sería más fácil- Dijo al fin toda nerviosa pero con As bajo la manga.

-Rukia… Estas queriendo decir que tengo que rebajarme a mentir y perder mi orgullo solo por una tontería de…- Lo interrumpe*

-Ni-sama! Además… Rangiku-san le hará una fiesta después como celebración de cumpleaños y quiere que le diseñe el pastel en forma de ¡El embajador de algas!- Grita emocionada* -_Espero que esto funcione…- _Pensaba*

En los ojos de Byakuya se ven reflejadas dos estrellas.

-Ya que tanto insistes… Estará bien sólo está vez…- Desviando la mirada hacia un lado*

-Hii….- Se aguanta las ganas de gritar*

-Cuál es el plan?-

-Bueno… - Y Renji le explica el plan.

-De acuerdo… será muy fácil, después de esto? Qué sigue?- (Nota: Con "esto" se refiere a después de convencer a los capitanes... qué sigue?)

-Lo siguiente es una reunión con los demás para ver cómo les fue en esto del convencimiento- Dice Renji*

-Muy bien… cuando sea la hora de la reunión estaré esperando el aviso- Se va*

-Ya está!- Grita Rukia emocionada*

-Lo logramos Rukia!-

-Así es! Ahora debemos darle nuestro reporte a Rangiku-san!-

-Si! Vamos!-

**Rukia y Renji van directo a avisarle a Matsumoto el éxito en convencer a los capitanes así que, Matsumoto llama a reunión a todos de inmediato!**

**En una de las salas de reuniones del Escuadrón 13, se encontraban reunidos los capitanes junto a sus tenientes…**

-Bueno… Primero que nada…- Silencio de segundos* -Graaaacias!- Emocionada* -Bien ahora que los capitanes están de nuestro lado para convertir a mi Taichou en un gran hombre pues… PONGAMOS EL PLAN EN MARCHA!- Grita emocionada*

-Yeees sir!-

**CONTINUARÁ! EN EL CAP "EL PLAN YA COMENZÓ" **

**Pero antes de eso… quieren ver cómo hicieron para convencer a Kenpachi-Taichou? O a Kurotsuchi-Taichou? Pues… Hare un capítulo de eso pero no lo contare exactamente como un capitulo jejeje (Soy complicada no?¿) Bueno el punto es que será como una parte del capítulo 5 y se titulará "OVA" jajajajaaj Okeeey no soy muy buena con esto... Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo ^^ **

**En un rato más colgaré la "Ova" de esta historia ^^ **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIUW ESPERO MÁS Y ASÍ ME EMOCIONAO MÁS *-* **

Ciao Ciao!Bye Bee~ Sayounara!

Mata! See you!Again desu!


	6. ADICIONAL OVA!

"**ADICIONAL OVA"**

Al mismo tiempo que Rukia y Renji convencían a Kuchiki-Taichou… Ikkaku, Yumichika y Yachiru se las arreglaban para ver como convencían a Zaraki Kenpachi.

-No es un día pacifico no?- Decía un Shinigami que cuidaba las puertas del escuadrón 11avo.

-Para nada… últimamente hay mucho rui- Una ráfaga de viento paso en medio de los Shinigami y estos cayeron al suelo.

-Ese no era?- En el suelo*

-Sí, ellos eran…- De la misma manera*

-El 3ro al mando, El 5to al mando y la Teniente Yachiru?!- Gritan ambos*

-Qué hacen los 3 juntos?-

-Esto no es nada bueno!- Asustados*

**Dentro del Escuadrón 11 se encontraba Zaraki durmiendo o al menos eso parecía…**

-A dónde se habrá metido Yachiru?- Con su típica voz de hombre malvado (Otoko! Por alguna razón me acordé de Elfman de Fairy Tail jejeje . bueno sigamos…)

Desde un rincón lo observaban Ikkaku, Yumichika y Yachiru…

-No hagas tanto ruido Yumichika!- En voz baja* Le decía Ikkaku a Yumichika.

-Te dije que no tocarás mis cabello! Lo maltrataras con tus manos sucias Maldición!- En voz baja* Saco una crema de su pecho*

-Por qué nos escondemos?- Pregunta la pequeña peli-rosa al ver a ambos pelear.

-Sh! Shh! Yachiru no hagas bulla! O el capitán se dará cuenta de que estamos…-

-De que dicen que me daré cuenta?- Zaraki estaba agachado en forma de que los veía y escuchaba todo.

-Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Gritaron ambos* A la vez Yumichika humectaba su cabello con la crema.

-Lo ven, Lo ven?! Ken-chan es muy fuerte y no pueden engañarloo~- Como si nada*

-Yachiru, Dónde andabas?- Mirando a la pequeña*

-Pues… sobre eso… Ken-chan! Adivina, adivina lo que sucedió!- Emocionada y alegre*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Malditooo! Deja de echarte eso!- Gritando*

-Pero es que la hermana de Keigo lo compró para mí!- Muy tranquilo*

-Desde cuándo tú y esa loca son tan amigooos?!- Gritando*

-Pues desde la última vez… Oh!- Sorprendido*

-Qué sucede?- Confundido*

-No me digas que… ESTAS CELOSO?!- Gritando esto último*

-Ahhhhh?!- Gritando* -Quién estaría celoso por esa chica locaa!-

-Bueno entonces… es eso o estar celoso de que soy más hermoso que tú y tengo una cabellera muy hermosa!- Orgulloso de él mismo*

-Bu-Bu-Buajajajajaja! Ni que estuviera loco! Prefiero tener celos a estar envidioso de ti!- Burlándose*

-Hah? Tú….- Enojado*

-Lo siento, Lo siento Señor "Hermoso" Buajajajaj-

-Maldito, tú…. Quieres morir?- Lo coge del pecho*

-Jaah? Intentalo Kora! Y morirás primero!- De la misma manera*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eso es todo, Yachiru?-

-Pues sí! Así que…. Nos ayudarías verdad?- Sonriendo*

-No…-

-Pe-pero… Ken-chan!- A punto de llorar*

-Ugh!- Su rostro cambió. –De…acuerdo…-

-Bieeen! Ken-chan! No te arrepentirás! Además Kari-Karin (Karin) es muy divertida y se parece a HitsuToshi! (Toshiro) Así que nos divertiremos mucho!-

-Umm… supongo…- Mirando a Yumichika e Ikkaku* -Ustedes…- Con voz tenebrosa y aterradora*

-Ja-Ja-Ja! Taichou!- Nerviosamente se abrazan* -Acepta unirse?- Asustados*

-Vayan a avisarle a Matsumoto! No los quiero ver de vagos aquí! Cuando la reunión comience vengan aquí o no me moveré- Gritando*

-Ha-Hai… (Sí)- Asustados*

-Qué están esperandooo?!- Gritando aún más fuerte* -Por qué aún no se han idoo?!-

-Haaaai!- Desde lejos*

-Ken-chan~ vamos a jugar un rato? ^^-

-Um…-

-Geniaal!- Se sube a su espalda* Vamos a jugar!- Emocionada*

**Por otro lado… En el 12vo escuadrón…**

Kurotsuchi-Taichou trabajaba en un nuevo experimento…

-Nemu… tráeme esos! Rápido!- Le grita*

-Sí! Mayuri-sama!- Se los alcanza*

-Tráeme esas cajas!-

-Sí Mayuri-sama!-

-Esas de ahí, no esas! Dije esas Maldición tengo que hacerlo todo yo inútil!-

-Sí Mayuri-sama, Lo siento Mayuri-sama, Mis más sinceras disculpas Mayuri-sama!-

Desde la puerta entra Kira…

-Amm…este…- Murmuraba*

-Hah? Teniente Kira y Ex teniente Hinamori verdad?-

-S-sí!- Asustados*

-Vienen a entregarse como especies de experimentación?- Entusiasmado*

-N-No realmente…- Responden ambos*

-Entonces, a qué vinieron?- Despectivo*

-Pues…-

-Resulta que…-

-Y pues…-

-Ah? Si no vinieron a hacer nada aquí entonces váyanse! No tengo tiempo para estar jugando!-

-Como oyeron! Mayuri-sama está ocupado ahora mismo no molesten por favor!- Y les tira la puerta en la cara*

**Afuera…**

-No puede ser que Rangiku-san nos haga esto!- Dice Kira*

-Rangiku-san no pensó en nosotros T_T Ahora tenemos que convencer al más importante de todos…- Desmoralizados*

-Y que tal sí….-

-Esa era nuestra última opción…-

-Está bien!-

-Por el bien de Shiro-chan!-

-Convenceremos a Kurotsuchi-Taichou sin importar el método!- Emocionados*

**En el escuadrón 4…**

-No vas a avisarle a la teniente Rangiku-san?- Pregunta Unohana-Taichou a Isane*

-Um… Iba a ir ahora mismo…-

De un portazo entran Hinamori y Kira…

-Chicos…- Dice Isane*

-U-Unohana-Taichou!- Gritan exhaustos* -Ayúdenos! Ayúdenos a convencer a Kurotsuchi-Taichou!- Agitados*

-Eh?- Sorprendida*

-Fallamos en convencerlo es que el realmente da miedo…- Dice Kira*

-Pero… -

-Pero?- Pregunta Unohana*

-Pero usted, usted puede superarlo! Ya sabe! Es mejor que él así que… Por favor! Se lo rogamos! Convénzalo!-

-Está bien!- Se les ilumina la cara a ambos* -Pero antes, quiero hacerles una pregunta…-

-Díganos!- Emocionados*

-Por qué pensaron que yo podría convencerlo?- Sonriendo pacíficamente como siempre*

-Pues… eso…ya sabe…pues…-

-Acaso están diciendo que….- Seguía sonriendo* -Yo… Soy….más…. aterradora que…él?- Seguía sonriendo*

-U-Unohana-Taichou?- Asustada*

-N-no! No quisimos decir eso! De verdad que no Unohana-Taichou! Usted…es….Realmente…encantadora!- Aún más asustados*

-Bien… entonces vamos?- Sonriendo de nuevo*

-Ha-Hai…- (Sí)

-Wuf… pensé que moriríamos…- Dice Kira. En voz baja*

-Igual yo…- De la misma manera*

En el 12avo escuadrón Unohana-Taichou entró y después de 3 minutos…

-Ah! Ahí está! Y, que sucedió Unohana-Taichou?- Le pregunta Isane*

Detrás de una Unohana-Taichou muy sonriente sale Kurotsuchi-Taichou acompañado de Nemu…

-Unohana-Taichou?- Preocupada Hinamori*

-Bueno… estamos todos no? Vamos a ver a Rangiku-san!- Dice la capitana*

-Eso quiere decir…- Dice Kira*

-Que…-

-Lo logramos!- Emocionados* Al mismo instante de escuchar su grito Unohana-Taichou les lanza su "sonrisa" –Digo…lo logró Unohana-Taichou!-

-Mayuri-sama colaborará con ustedes…- Dice Nemu*

-Sí! Que emoción!- Grita Hinamori*

**Más adelante…**

-Unohana-Taichou… qué hizo para que el accediera?- Le pregunta Isane*

-Lo de siempre… Isane- Le lanza su "sonrisa"

-_N-No quiero ni imaginármelo…- _Pensaba*

**Y ESO ES TODOOO! FIN DE LA OVA! ^^ **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… JEJEJE EN REALIDAD PUSE MUCHO ESFUERZO EN ESTO… BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIUW Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN MANDANDO MÁS ^^ ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y POR CIERTO… AMO EL HITSUKARIN**


	7. El plan ya comenzó!

**Capítulo 6: "EL PLAN YA COMENZÓ" **

**En el Seireitei…**

Matsumoto les explicaba a los Capitanes lo que debían hacer para que todo saliera acorde al plan.

Mientras que en el Escuadrón 10…

Cierto peli-blanco ordenaba unos papeles. Suelta los papeles* -Maldición!- Exclama con un ligero tono de enojo.

Un shinigami aparece en la puerta* -Se le ofrece algo Capitán?- Nervioso*

-No… Sigue con lo que hacías…- Más tranquilo, El shinigami se va* -Ah…- Suspiro* -Esa niña…- Pensativo*

**. .-.**

_-Umm… usted comenzó como 3ro al mando y ella también… Que coincidencia no?! ^^- Sonríe. -Ella últimamente está muy linda y se arregla mucho… no cree que… Tal vez ya esté saliendo con alguien?-_

**. DEL FLASHBACK.-.**

-Maldición!- Grita y de nuevo el shinigami entra*

-Capitán?-

-No es nada!- Le grita y éste se va* -_Por qué estoy tan…. Argh! KUROSAKI!- _Se grita así mismo*

**Afuera del despacho de Toshiro…**

-El capitán no está algo extraño hoy?-

-Yo también lo note…Pero debe ser por los constantes dolores de cabeza que le dan Matsumoto-san y Kurosaki-san-

**Toshiro salió del despachó y llego a escuchar "Kurosaki-san"…**

-Eh? Saben algo? A dónde fue la torpe?!- Preocupado*

-Eh…no solo decíamos…-

-Ya veo…Si saben algo de Kurosaki me lo hacen saber de enseguida!- Muy serio*

-Sí señor!-

Se va*

-Realmente está preocupado por ella?-

-Escuche que salió con Matsumoto por la mañana-

-Sí, las vi en la azotea pero luego Kurosaki-san se fue por su lado y Matsumoto-san se fue del otro lado…-

-Que raro…-

**En algún lugar cerca del escuadrón 4…**

-Ahora que lo pienso… Por qué pregunte por Karin? Si Matsumoto dijo…-

. .-.

-Ella está ahora ayudando a Unohana-Taichou! Así que vendrá en unas horas…- Dijo Matsumoto.

. DEL FLASHBACK.-.

Se golpea la frente* -Hice de idiota hace un rato!- Enojado* -_Maldición…Matsumoto me lo había dicho y lo olvide…- _Pensaba*

**Por otro lado en la reunión de los capitanes y Matsumoto…**

-Quieres decir que…- Dice Kurotsuchi-Taichou algo desilusionado*

-Si?-

-Solo quieren algo que pueda ocultar su reiatsu por completo?-

-Así es! No creo que sea muy difícil verdad, Kurotsuchi-Taichou?- Le dice Matsumoto* Mientras que los demás esperaban a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-Demasiado… Fácil…- Dice el capitán*

-Bieen!- Grita Matsumoto*

-El problema es que… Hitsugaya-Taichou era un gran genio cuando estuvo en la academia, así que, no creo que una capa para ocultar el reiatsu lo confunda…- Exclamó Kyoraku-Taichou*

-Ah?-

-Es cierto, Toshiro fue un gran genio, eso no será suficiente…- Dice Ukitake*

-No puede ser…- Deprimida Matsumoto*

-No se preocupen por eso!- Exclama emocionado Renji*

-Así es!- Le sigue Rukia*

-A qué se refieren?- Preguntan los capitanes*

-Pues… Para eso tenemos a Ichigo!- Exclama Rukia emocionada*

-Cierto, Cierto! Lo había olvidado!- Dice Matsumoto* -Ichigo se encargará de distraer a mi Taichou!- Feliz de nuevo*

-Mi pregunta es…- Dice Unohana-Taichou* -Por qué necesitan la ayuda de nosotros, los capitanes?-

-Pues…- Dice Matsumoto algo nerviosa*

Todos los tenientes presentes se ponen algo nerviosos y mirando hacia abajo como si tuvieran miedo de la reacción de los capitanes…

-Y bien?- Exclama Unohana*-Está claro para qué quieren que Kurotsuchi-Taichou los ayude pero no veo porque nosotros tengamos que ayudarles…- Dice ella con su típica sonrisa que pone a todos nerviosos y con miedo.

-Tranquila, Unohana-Taichou nosotros queremos cooperar no es cierto?- Dice Kyoraku*

-Um?- Voltea y le lanza su "sonrisa"

-Ugh!- Se voltea de nuevo asustado*

-Bueno… Calma, calma! Todos por favor pongan atención…- Exclama Matsumoto*-Unohana-Taichou tiene razón el punto por el que necesito la ayuda de los capitanes es porque…-

Todos mirando atentamente a Matsumoto*

-Necesitamos una buena coartada para que nos dejen salir a los tenientes a secuestrar a Karin-chan y a la vez para que nos cubran y Hitsugaya-Taichou no se enteré de que estamos fuera… así el la ira a "rescatar" y luego admitirá su amor!- Emocionada*

Al escuchar estas palabras los capitanes se caen hacia atrás al estilo anime!

-Ella cree que Toshiro admitirá su amor por ella?- Dice Ikkaku*

-Eso creo…- Le sigue Yumichika*

-Dijeron algo?- Los mira con la misma sonrisa que Unohana-Taichou tiene* -Pelota de golf? Complejo de Ken?- Yachiru entró en acción*

-Qué dijisteee?!- Le refuta Yumichika*

-Por qué… soy el único… AL QUE SIEMPRE LE CAMBIAS EL APODOOO! - Explotó Ikkaku*

-Calma, calma, bola de arroz ahora… dejemos que el plan de marchaaa!- Emocionada* -Verdad Matsu-Ran-san! Vamos, vamos!- Emocionada* -Ken-chan tú también vienes no? ^^-

-Um…sí…- Desviando la mirada*

-Así que era eso…- Seguía Unohana-Taichou*

-Bueno… contamos con ustedes! Verdad?- Hace muecas* -Porque… queremos que mi Taichou sea feliz! Además para su cumpleaños…- Kuchiki-Taichou hace una mueca de reacción. (Es decir esperaba algo de las palabras de Matsumoto)

Desde el otro lado Rukia le hacía muecas a Matsumoto-san desde atrás de Byakuya*

-Matsumoto-san! Aquí! Recuerde lo que le dije! El pastel! El pastel! . Si no, no habrá cooperación!- Movía sus labios*

-_Eh? Pero que dice esa chica… como quiere que la entienda con esas muecas! Mooo!- _Pensaba Matsumoto*

-El pastel! El…- Con sus manos hacía un cuadrado, luego hacía como palitos y por último soplaba* (Rukia es toda una loquilla xDD) –Pas-tel… Las velas! Matsumoto-san! El pastel!- Seguía moviendo sus labios*

-Ah es eso!- Gritó* -Ugh! P-pues… Sobre el cumpleaños…necesitamos a el…embajador de las algas! Es por eso que necesitamos de la ayuda de todos! _Uff lo dije! _Y bien? Contamos con ustedes? ^^- Sonriente*

Y todos los capitanes dieron su aprobación.

-Todo eso del embajador de las algas es para que Kuchiki-Taichou se una verdad?- Dice en voz baja Kira*

-Parece que sí…- Dice una sonriente Hinamori* -Pero no lo digas muy alto…-

-Sí…-

-Que murmuran chicos?- Se apareció entre ellos Renji*

-Ah!- Gritan ambos del susto*

-Que susto! Renji… no hagas eso…-

-Eh?- No entiende la situación*

-Olvídalo…- Siguen caminando*

Matsumoto –san llama a Rukia y a Renji* -Rukia, Renji! Están listos para su parte?-

-Sí!- Ambos*

-Bien… los capitanes están de acuerdo verdad?- Les pregunta Matsumoto una última vez*

-Dijimos que lo haremos no?- Dice Unohana-Taichou. –Lo haremos…-

-B-bueno… entonces…-

-Ah sí!- Dice Ukitake* -Voy a mandar a abrir uno de los Senkaimon para que puedan pasar a la Ciudad Karakura-

-Ok! Todos va saliendo bien… Rukia, Renji nos vemos luego! Cuento con ustedes ;)- Les guiña el ojo y ambos se van con Ukitake-Taichou*

-Claro!- Se van*

-Espero que todo salga bien…- Decía Matsumoto* -Bueno capitanes la próxima orden vendrá cuando Rukia y Renji hayan vuelto con el shinigami sustituto de nuestro lado!-

-Sí!- Gritan los tenientes*

-Or-den?- Muy seria Unohana*

-Eh…Etto… Hablo del plan jeje…- Nerviosa*

-Bien…Isane vámonos!-

-Esto…Unohana-Taichou no se olvide de decirle a Hitsugaya-Taichou que Karin está trabajando con usted, sí?, sí?- Más nerviosa*

-Ese es el plan no? Bueno Isane date prisa!- Se van*

-Unohana-Taichou sigue dando miedo…- Exclama Kyoraku*

-Taichou! Puede oírlo!- Le explica Nanao-chan*

-Sí, sí… Nanao-chan también nos vamos… - Se van*

-Ok… Rangiku-san esperamos tus or-ordenes…-

-Ok!-

-Parece que no le gusta recibir órdenes de otras personas a no ser que ella las de no es así?- Le dice Hisagi a Ikkaku*

-Al parecer…- Le responde éste*

**Hitsugaya-Taichou estaba en el escuadrón 4…**

-Pero… dónde se supone que está Unohana-Taichou?- Exclamaba Toshiro para sí mismo ya que no encontraba a nadie* _-Umm… supongo que entraré_…- Pensaba*

-Hitsugaya-Taichou…- Una voz muy fina y a la vez aterradora se dirigía a el pequeño joven de cabello blanco, el cual al escuchar aquella voz reacciono de inmediato y de lo cerca que estaba de abrir la puerta apareció del miedo a 3 metros de ella.

-Hugh! U-U-Unohana-Taichou… qué- qué hace aquí?- Se nota lo nervioso que está?*

-Yo pues creo que...éste es mi escuadrón-

-Unohana-Taichou! El plan…ya sabe el plan…- Le susurra Isane*

-Sí lo sé! Solo pasaba porque… Matsumoto me dijo que…- Lo interrumpió*

-Ahh Kurosaki Karin no es así?- Le dice con un tono extraño no muy típico de ella*

-Ah? Sí…- Confundido*

-Ella está ahora muy ocupada, será mejor que no la molestes por favor! Está haciendo lo mejor para saber curar con Kidou así que retírate por favor no quiero que sea distraída- Dicho esto cualquiera se lo creería ya que lo dijo con tal seriedad que cualquiera sabría que no es una broma o bueno al menos Toshiro xD

-B-bueno… como sea… Volveré más tarde… Para saber su mejora…- Se va*

-Wow! Unohana-Taichou esa actuación fue muy buena!- Sorprendida*

-Isane… lo que dije fue verdad…-

-Eh?- Sin entender*

-Kurosaki Karin realmente es una chica promedio, puede controlar a perfección el Kidou y su curación también es sorprendente, así que puede aspirar a ser teniente pero eso depende de Hitsugaya-Taichou…- La capitana del 4to escuadrón hablaba con un tono tan cálido que hacía pensar que hablaba de su propia hija.

-Ya veo, así que es por eso que quiere ayudar a Matsumoto-san?-

-Más o menos eso es…-

-Unohana-Taichou…- Emocionada* _-Realmente a veces Unohana-Taichou tiene sus buenos lados…- _

**Pasando a la escena de Toshiro saliendo de los territorios del escuadrón 4…**

-Pero que pasa con esa actitud…- Exclama Toshiro mientras avanzaba con el shunpo sobre los techos de los escuadrones. –_Realmente es tan buena… Ni estaba pendiente de ella…- _Algo decepcionado de sí mismo* -Mas tarde me ocuparé de eso, espero que no se tardé tanto…- (Uy! Si supieras lo que se tardara Toshiro .)

**Del otro lado en el Senkaimon que abrió Ukitake-Taichou…**

Una luz salía de aquella puerta inmensa…

-Espero que todo salga bien…- Les dice Ukitake-Taichou a ambos tenientes*

-Sí Taichou!- Exclama Renji*

-Ya… nos vamos! Traeremos buenas noticias!- Dice Rukia y haciendo una seña se despide y Renji la sigue*

-Que todo salga bien...- Susurra* -Cierren el Senkaimon!- Indica Ukitake-Taichou a los Shinigami que estaban ahí y ellos asienten. Se va*

**En el escuadrón 10…**

-Ahh…- Una peli-naranja estaba echada, suspirando sobre uno de los muebles del despacho del capitán del 10mo escuadrón.

-Matsumoto!- Grita un peli-blando desde atrás del mueble que al parecer se ocultó para espantar a Matsumoto.

-Ah! Taichou! No me asuste así!- Grita*

-Dime…dónde estabas?- Le dice en su típico tono*

-Ano…Etto…- Nerviosa*

-Y bien?-

-Sobre eso…. Estaba… con Kyoraku-Taichou haciendo unos encargos junto con Nanao-chan!- Le dice por fin.

-Kyoraku-Taichou? Um… la próxima debes informarm…- Se queda callado* -Un momento! Deberes?¿ Con Nanao-chan? Tú?-

-Eh? Sí…- Tartamudeando*

-Matsumoto! Dime… la verdad! Qué estabas haciendo?!-

-Ano…Taichou! Yo… eso…- Se queda muda*

**En la garganta…**

-Apresúrate Renji! Vas muy lento!- Le gritaba Rukia desde unos metros más adelante, pero éste estaba pensativo* Renji? Qué tanto piensas! Te va a tragar un limpiador! Rápido!- Le grita de nuevo*

-Rukia…- Le dice mientras se queda parado y ella regresa hacia donde él.

-Que sucede? Porque tan pensativo, Renji?- Confundida*

-Te has puesto a pensar en…-

-En que?-

-Cómo reaccionará Ichigo?- Lo dijo por fin.

-Ichigo? Pues el aceptará no? Además se trata de unir a su herman…- Se queda callada* (Oh por dios! Como es que hasta ahora no lo habían pensado?)

-SU HERMANAAA! – Gritan ambos* Y empiezan a correr debido a que el limpiador estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

-Como no lo pensamos antes'- Dice Renji*

-Lo sé! Ichigo es… en ese aspecto… -

- SOBREPROTECTOR?!- Gritan ambos*

Atravesaron la garganta….

-Definitivamente… debimos dejarle…- Dice Renji*

-Está tarea…- Dice Rukia*

-A otra persona…- Ambos*

**Y… CONTINUARÁ! **

**Gracias por los Reviuw! Me emocionan tanto leerlos ^^ **

**Bueno como les digo… perdón por la tardanza tuve unos problemillas pero ya todo está bien ;) Y como siempre espero que les guste este cap también… ^^**

**Aww Ichigo espero que estés de acuerdo con el plan . Aunque no lo creo xD **

**Y como dije antes… CONTINUARÁ… En el cap. "Se detiene el plan! Ichigo en contra?¿" **

**Ciao, Ciao! ****Adiós! Sayounara! Bye bee ~! **

**Mata See you Again desu! **

**Maji Love 1000% Ikimashou ^^ **


	8. El plan se detiene! Ichigo en contra?¿

**Capítulo 7: "Se detiene el plan! Ichigo en contra?¿" **

**En casa de los Kurosaki… **

El almuerzo ha acabado… y Karin recuerda perfectamente el partido pendiente que tiene con Jinta.

-De acuerdo! Aquí vamos!- Desde la casa de los Kurosaki se sentía la emoción y la locura que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-ALTO!- Los detiene Yuzu*

-Por qué?- Se quedan estupidizados Jinta y Karin.

-Porque… no dijeron que iban a buscar al equipo de Karin?-

-Eh?- Se sorprenden ambos*

-Es cierto!- Exclama Karin con gesto de sorpresa* -Entonces detendremos el partido y vamos a buscarlos?- Le indica Karin a Jinta*

-Si no hay de otra…- Decepcionado*

-Temes perder?- Se burla Karin*

-Jah! Yo jamás!- Grita*

-Entonces vamos!- Lo coge del cuello y lo arrastra* -Vendré más tarde familia!- Grita Karin*

-Ahh… es tan adorable…- Dice Isshin el padre de los Kurosaki*

-En que parte lo vez… Adorable?- Grita Ichigo*

-Si… son lindos… no?- Dice Orihime* (Pues sí! Seguía ahí esta chica que solo sabe decir Kurosaki-Kun! .)

-Eh… supongo?- Desvía la mirada Ichigo* -_Karin aún… no está para eso…- _Pensaba Ichigo*

-No lo sé… pero me parece que hace mejor pareja con Toshiro no?- Entra en la conversación Yuzu*

-Um… sí él también tiene potencial aunque es un capitán algo engreído…- Le sigue su padre*

-Eh?! Karin, Ka-Karin aún no está para esas cosas!- Grita Ichigo*

-Eh?¿- Se sorprenden los 3 restantes*

-De qué hablas Oni-chan? Karin ya tiene 15 .-

-Pero aún sigue siendo menor!- Le sigue Ichigo*

-Y tú qué? No tienes ya 18? A esa edad ya te gustaba alguien me imagino no?- Grita Yuzu a lo que el peli-naranja se queda rojo. –Verdad que sí'-

(NOTA: Oh por dios! Recién viendo una web muy confiable veo que Ichigo y su hermana se llevan 3 años! Jajaja no lo sabía .-. Bueno… eso es todo lo que quería compartir)

-Sh-shhh! Yuzu! Te estas pareciendo a Karin T_T-

-Etto…anou… Sono…. Pues….-Orihime estaba toda roja al escuchar la conversación de los hermanos. –_A esa edad ya le gustaba alguien…pues… sería…y-y-yo? Awww! ^/^ni siquiera pudo decirlo en mi mente Ahhh!- _Se emocionaba la peli naranja al punto de que le salía humo por la cabeza. (No te emociones Orihime! Ichigo es de Rukia! V Grrr ¬¬ AGUANTE ICHIRUKI )

-Inoue, estás bien?- Le pregunta Ichigo*

-Ah...sí…Bien!- Se repone enseguida* (AQUÍ VIENE EL MOMENTO ICHIRUKISTA XD) –Sobre lo de qu.-quien… te gustab…- Es interrumpida*

-Ichigo! Cuidadooooo!- Grita una joven de cabello negro algo bajita pero muy linda, seguida de un peli-rojo que intentaba no chocar con Rukia e Ichigo.

-Ru-Rukia?!- Grita Ichigo*

-Tai, Tai, Tai! .- Ella intentaba levantarse de encima de Ichigo*

(Nota: "Tai" es como decir "Auch" o "Au" o "Ay" pero me gusta más como suena "Tai" por un capítulo de relleno que estaba viendo el otro día para recordar Bleach y sus momentos graciosos y pues Rukia sale diciendo eso y me da mucha gracia)

-Rukia eres tú?!- De nuevo* (Por cierto Rukia y Renji estaban en un Gigai)

-Eh? Ichigo! Por qué estás tan cerca!- Se corre de él y su rostro se vuelve rojo como un tomate*

-Esa no es una bienvenida normal…- Dice Ichigo* Se levantan*

-Qué sucedió porque vinieron tan repentinamente?- Le dice Ichigo a Rukia*

-Ah… sobre eso... Qué tal has estado Ichigo… HA HA HA…- Nerviosa y golpeándolo tan fuerte por la espalda que en vez de parecer palmadas parecen o son golpes.

-Se olvidan de que también estoy aquí?- Se une Renji*

-Oh Renji!- Se sorprende Ichigo* -Cuánto tiempo sin vernos eh?- Le dice un Ichigo sarcástico*

-Maldito! Solo estas burlándote!- Chocan caras como declarándose la guerra*

-Idiotas! Dejen eso y…- La interrumpen*

-Anou… Etto… Kuchiki-san?- Se levanta Orihime desde un arbusto*

-Inoue!- Se sorprende Rukia, se abrazan* -Pero que haces aquí?-

-Pues… le damos la bienvenida a la hermana menor de Ichigo que ha vuelto del… Etto, pero que digo! Eso ustedes lo saben no? Jeje…- Se golpea la cabeza*

-Ah… sí…- Le sigue Rukia*

-Así que… ustedes vinieron para…?- Se preguntaba Ichigo*

-Vinimos para… para…pues…- Nerviosa*

-Hablar con Ichigo…- Renji arrastra a Ichigo hacia otro lugar*

-Perdónanos Inoue! Nos vemos luego, es que tenemos prisa! Ah! Es un gusto verlos de nuevo Yuzu-chan y Isshin-san! Están muy bien- Decía esto mientras desaparecía de la vista de ellos es decir se oía cada vez más bajo*

-Etto…?¿?¿ Are?¿- Confundida*

(NOTA: "Are" en realidad es "Eso" en español pero algunas veces lo usan como signo de que no entienden lo que sucede)

-Ok Rukia-chaan~ Luego regresas para hablarte de Ichigo! Adiós!- Con una sonrisa elevaba su mano hacia donde desapareció Rukia.

-Rukia está más simpática que antes no Yuzu?- Le dice su padre*

-Padre! Se lo diré a Karin cuando vuelva eh!- Lo amenaza*

-_Kuchiki-san no ha cambiado nada… sigue alegrando a Ichigo en cualquier momento…- _Pensaba Orihime* -Ahh…- Suspira*

-Eh… Inoue-san, Quieres pasar a tomar algo de té hasta que ellos vuelvan?- Le pregunta Yuzu*

-Eh..? Gracias pero recordé que tengo unos quehaceres en casa… Así que pues… nos vemos más tarde Yuzu-chan!- Se va*

(Nota: UNA PREGUNTAA! Bueno… la verdad es que no sé si la palabra "quehaceres" se escribe así :$ y pues la puse así porque así me la corrigió Word pero si no es así por favor me podrían avisar? Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^)

-Ah... ahí se va de nuevo…- Dice el papá de Ichigo*

-Sí… cuando Ichigo… decidirá…- Murmuró Yuzu.

-Eso dejémoselo a Ichigo… Ahora Yuzu preparemos todo para cuando Karin vuelva con su equipo…-

-Sí!- Pasan a su casa*

**Cerca de un parque en el que siempre practicaba Karin con su equipo…**

-AH… no tiene sentido… mejor vamos..- Decía un joven de cabello alborotado.

-Pues sí… Desde que ella se fue no ganamos muchos partidos…- Dice otro de cabello negro*

-Pero ella nos dejó una gran victoria no?- Les menciona otro de cabello rubio oscuro*

-Te refieres ah...- Le sigue el de cabello alborotado*

-Sí! La última victoria que tuvimos… fue gracias a ella y a Toshiro!- Exclama emocionado el de cabello Rubio oscuro* -Lo recuerdan?-

-Claro! Ese chico del cabello rubio teñido… era muy misterioso pero… siempre que Karin le decía algo él, lo cumplía…- Dijo el de cabello negro*

-Esa última victoria jamás la olvidaremos… Además no siempre podíamos depender de Karin…- Dijo el de cabello alborotado*

-Pues sí! Aunque pensándolo ahora…- Dijo el de cabello Rubio oscuro*

-No creen que Toshiro estaba enamorado de Karin?- Los otros 2 se sorprenden*

-Ahora que lo dices… escuche que Karin se fue al mismo internado que él…-

-Lo ven… bueno eso no se mencionará nunca frente a Karin…-

-Claro que no! Con su temperamento nos mandará a volar!- Se asusta*

-Si…-

**Cerca de ahí…**

-Que extraño… no estaban en sus casas…- Decía Karin*

-Y que esperabas? Es sábado!- Exclamo Jinta*

-Lo sé… pero ellos nunca salían a no ser que los fuera a buscar…Estoy sorprendida de que sus madres los dejen salir…-

-En serio? Lo más sorprendente fue la reacción de sus madres al verte…-

-Eh? De que hablas?-

-Ya sabes… Todas dijeron cosas como: "Karin? Kurosaki Karin?¿" "No puede ser! Estas más alta y formada!" "Que alegría que hayas vuelto, aunque, muy cambiada!" "Kurosaki Karin es toda una señorita ahora!"- Imitando las voces*

-Cállate!- Se avergonzó Karin*

-Porque tendría que hacerlo?-

-Silencio!- Le repite*

-Que no!-

-Silencio dije! Creo que puedo escuchar la voz de…- Karin salta el arbusto para ver si sus sospechas son ciertas y… -Chicos!- Grita emocionada*

-Lo oyeron? Parecía que fuera la voz de Karin… no es así?-

-Voltea! Es la voz de Karin! Es Karin!- Gritan felices*

-Chicos! Que alegría!- Grita y los golpea en vez de abrazarlos* (Que gestos los de Karin, propios de su personalidad)

-Karin? Wow! Pareces otra… ese internado te cambio de verdad!-

-Internado?- Le pregunto Jinta en voz baja a Karin*

-Sí ya sabes…."INTERNADO"-

-Ah sí, sí…-

-Que haces por aquí? Vienes a quedarte?-

-No… lastimosamente no…pero quiero jugar un partido que tal? Se unen?-

-Pero nos faltan jugadores…-

-Sí… ya lo note entonces… que sea un juego de penales?- Propone Karin*

-Bien!-

-Jinta?- Le pregunta Karin*

-Ok, por mí está bien ya que, Ganaré!-

-Eso ya lo veremos! Bien… vamos al verdadero campo!- Se van*

**En el parque al cual todos los de Bleach suelen ir… **

(Ya saben ese en el cual la mayoría de Hollows aparece al principio ya que los malditos solo querían aparecer en ese parque… xD)

-Yaaaa!- Ichigo estaba mareado de tanto estar arrastrado.

-Aquí está bien Renji- Le dice Rukia*

-Bien…Comienza tu…-

-Y-yo porque?-

-Porque a ti no se te va a negar…-

-Qué? Eso como lo sabes! Tu primero!-

-Que no!-

-Renji!-

-Rukia apresúrate!-

-Al grano! Por qué tanto misterio? Ya digan a lo que vinieron!-

-B-bueno… sobre eso…- Comienza Rukia* -Sabes que Karin-chan volvió no?-

-Eso es obvio…- Rukia lo golpea* -Auch…. Siguen doliendo como antes…- Murmura*

-Y el punto es que volvió porque…-

-No me digan que se escapó?!- Preocupado*

-No eso no es! Cállate y escucha!- Le dice Renji*

-Entonces?-

-Volvió porque Matsumoto le dio permiso con tal de que ella luego hablará con Hitsugaya-Taichou…- Dice Rukia algo nerviosa al hablar*

-Osea que… si se escapó?-

-No! Eso no es… Lo que pasa es que… Sabías que… Pues… A Karin-chan, le-le-le… Gu-gu-gus-ta… Hitsugaya-Taichou?!- Le dice Rukia al fin* -Te toca Renji!- Pone a Renji frente a ella* (Rukia no es buena hablando del amor) –_Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?- _Y no solo nerviosa sino también muy roja.

-Y Rangiku-san por su cumpleaños próximo de Hitsugaya-Taichou está planeando que Toshiro se declaré a Karin para que así puedan expresarse y…Te toca!- Pone a Rukia en frente*

-Cobarde!- Nerviosa y colorada* -Y… si todo sale de acuerdo al plan podría funcionar pero…pero… para eso necesitamos de tu ayuda- Se inclina* -Por favor, Ichigo!-

-Ya veo…Y cual es plan?- Pregunta algo tranquilo y serio* Después de que Rukia y Renji explican. –Así que es eso… básicamente el plan es que los tenientes Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi, Etc, se disfrazaran con unas capas de Kurotsuchi hizo que ocultan el reiatsu y así poder "secuestrar" a Karin y luego Toshiro vendrá a Rescatarla pero antes de que lo haga se le declarará porque el plan es que cuando estén a punto de "eliminar" a Karin él se sienta tan triste por perderla que dirá sus sentimientos y luego todos asistiremos a una fiesta de cumpleaños en el mundo humano para Toshiro no es así?- Dice Ichigo muy tranquilo*

-Así es! L o entendiste muy bien Ichigo!- Le dice Renji*

-Estoy sorprendida pensé que no…- La interrumpe*

-Y cómo quieres que me crea eso?! Maldición!- Grita Ichigo* Al estilo el primer capítulo de Bleach cuando Rukia le cuenta que es Shinigami y él le dice todo tranquilo y al final la patea xD Claro que esta vez no la patea.

-Eh?¿- Ambos*

-No entendiste?- Le dice Rukia*

-Como no lo voy a entender!- Grita*

-Y entonces por qué haces tanto escándalo?!- Grita Rukia* Y se ponen a chocar caras.

-Porque de ninguna manera aceptaré eso! Además de que el plan es ridículo! Cómo alguien se declararía usando esos métodos!- Grita Ichigo*

-Deja de gritarme! Además el plan lo hizo Rangiku-san y a mí me parece una buena idea!- Le grita ella*

-Pues claro que no lo es! Aun peor si tú crees que es buena idea!- Le grita*

-Kisama! Qué dijiste?!-

(Nota: "Kisama" es como "Tú" pero de forma grosera ^^)

-Que si tú…- Pero antes de que termine Rukia lo golpea*

-Olvídalo! Dije que te convencería de cualquier manera pero… no esperaba tener que golpearte para que lo entendieras…- Dijo Rukia*

-_Ella seguro esperaba… poder golpearlo…- _Pensaba Renji*

-Teme…- Decía Ichigo* Pero Rukia lo tenía sujetado del cuello y lo hacía inclinarse.

(Nota: "Teme" se usa vulgarmente en Japón y solo sirve para insultar así que no pondré el signf.)

-Ichigo! Karin-chan ya es grande así que no puedes arruinar el plan! Además te necesitamos para que distraigas a Hitsugaya-Taichou cuando secuestren a Karin!- Dijo Rukia gritando*

-Dije que NO!- Pero a medida que el peli naranja más se resistía Rukia le apretaba más el cuello*

-Ahora, vas a cooperar?!- Grito Rukia*

-Que No, No y N..- Pero Rukia lo golpeó* -D-De acuerdo! Lo haré…-

-Muy bien…- Lo suelta* -Ahora vamos a la Soul Society necesitamos hablas con Rangiku-san!-

-Bien hecho Rukia!-

-Él no podía…- Pero Ichigo intenta huir*

-Olvídalo Ichigo! Si huyes será PEOR!- Le dice Rukia que al alcanzarlo lo transforma en Shinigami con ese guante que tiene y se lo lleva* -Vamos Renji! A casa de Urahara-san! Tenemos que ir a la Soul Society…- Con mirada de orden* -Tenemos un nuevo cómplice…- Dicho esto desaparecen ambos convertidos en Shinigami.

**Y ES TODO POR HOY! Holaaa! Gracias por los reviuw ;) Otra vez! Y no se preocupen intentaré actualizar cada día ^^ **

**Por cierto… No puse los nombres de sus amigos de Karin porque creo que no salen en el anime… jejeje y me daba pereza buscarlos… ^^ **

**Y como dije es todo por hoy! El próximo capítulo se titulará: "Karin ha desaparecido? Toshiro entra en acción!"**

**Espero que les guste este cap. como el que viene ^^ Ahora los dejo con está genial canción que me puso de ánimos para continuar el Fic.**

**Nico Touches The Walls – Niwaka Ame Ni Mo Makezu **

**-** watch?v=C066042aI-c

**Ciao, Ciao! Adiós! Sayounara! Bye bee ~! **

**Mata See you Again desu! **

**Maji Love 1000% Ikimashou ^^ **


	9. ¡¿Karin ha desaparecido!

**Capítulo 8 "¿Karin ha desaparecido? Toshiro entra en acción!"**

**En el campo de futbol donde Toshiro y Karin jugaron unas cuantas veces cada vez que se veían… **

—¿Te rindes? —Exclamó Karin tambaleándose del cansancio.

—¡Nunca! —gritó Jinta que estaba de la misma manera que Karin.

Habían estado jugando por unas 2 horas y no se cansaban. El marcador decía diez a diez mientras que los amigos de Karin decidieron que sería mejor verla jugar ya que eso los emocionaba.

Ya estaba anocheciendo…. Karin y Jinta caen al suelo.

—¿Te rindes? —Preguntan al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

Ríen juntos. El partido acabo con el marcador veintidós a veintidós.

**En la Soul Society…**

Rukia y Renji llegaron a la Soul Society junto con Ichigo al cual convirtieron en un nuevo cómplice del plan de Matsumoto.

—¡Rangiku-san! Ese plan tuyo, va en serio? —Pregunta Ichigo a la vez que era sostenido por Rukia y Renji.

—¡Es Ichigo! —Se emociona Rangiku sin hacer caso de sus reclamos—. ¡Bien! Ahora el plan se pondrá en marcha—sonríe Rangiku y les habla a todos que estaban esperando una orden o algo para que todo empezara.

—¡Rangiku-san! ¡Explícame! —Le grita de nuevo.

—¡Ichigo silencio! —Le gritan Renji y Rukia.

—Al parecer vino contra su voluntad —mencionó desde una esquina Ikkaku.

—Eso lo hace más gracioso. —Se ríe Yumichika.

—Bueno, ahora que Ichigo está de nuestro lado comenzaremos el plan oficialmente; pero para empezar—se detiene y observa a Kurotsuchi-Taichou— ¡Taichou! Las capas ¿ya están listas? —le pregunta.

—Me sorprende que lo preguntes —Hubo un silencio de segundos—, están listas —dijo sin más a lo que Matsumoto saltó de la emoción.

—¡Bien! ¿Saben lo que significa verdad? —Pregunta mirando alrededor.

—Comenzar con el secuestro, ¿Verdad? —Responde emocionada Yachiru.

—¡Así es! Y los que estarán a cargo de esa misión son… —suenan los tambores-hipotéticamente-.

—_Que no sea yo… ¡Por favor! _—Pensaba y rogaba hacia sus adentros Ikkaku.

—_Yo no ¡Por favor!_ —Especulaba Hisagi.

—_Dios, si no soy yo te prometo que solo me veré al espejo tres veces, no eso sería muy poco, mejor me veré seis veces ¿De acuerdo? Pero ¡Por favor! _—Se preocupaba Yumichika.

—Supongo que es muy difícil engañar a Hitsugaya-Taichou—murmuró Kira al ver los rostros de sus compañeros e imaginarse sus pensamientos.

—Opino igual —se rió Hinamori—. Pero tú, ¿Qué piensas Kira? ¿Ayudarás en eso? —Hablaban en voz baja.

—Pues… —Hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Creo que sería divertido intentar secuestrar a Karin, así tal vez veríamos cómo reacciona Shiro-chan —decía Hinamori muy tranquila.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Son… —revelaba Matsumoto y todos estaban a la espera de su indicación— ¡Hisagi-san! ¡Kira-kun! ¡Hinamori-chan! ¡Ikkaku! ¡Yumichika! y ¡Renji! —exclamó al fin la peli-naranja—. Los que sobran, es decir… Isane, Yachiru y Nanao-chan me ayudarán a preparar el lugar en el que tendremos secuestrada a Karin-chan —Hizo una pausa para poder respirar y prosiguió a decir lo que los capitanes presentes querían escuchar—. Y para los capitanes que nos están apoyando ahí va… Kyoraku-Taichou, Unohana-Taichou y Ukitake-Taichou se encargarán de cubrirnos a todos los tenientes mientras vamos al mundo humano ¿Ok? —dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa al finalizar—. Mientras que los capitanes restantes –Byakuya y Kurotsuchi- por el momento aún no se les necesita para el plan, ya luego les explicaré. Por último Ichigo, distraerás a Hitsugaya-Taichou cuando él vaya a rescatar a Karin-chan y Rukia estarás conmigo en todo momento para ayudarme con los últimos detalles ¿Todo claro? —termino de explicar la pelinaranja esperando que todos lo tomaran del mismo modo que ella.

—Ella está ignorando lo que digo… —murmuraba Ichigo.

—¡Silencio, Ichigo! Si el plan sale bien luego habrá una fiesta —le dice Rukia en voz baja a Ichigo.

—Es la fiesta o es que te gustan las historias de amor? —interroga a Rukia con una mirada de satisfacción al saber cuál era su intención.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Kisama! ¡Vas a ayudarnos y punto! —Se sonroja un poco, pero intenta disimularlo gritándole.

—Bueno… ¡Vamos a prepararlos! Kurotsuchi-Taichou, necesito las capas ya listas por favor —dice Matsumoto.

—Nemu, entrégaselas… —Le hace una seña a su asistente.

—¡Sí, Mayuri-sama! —Le entrega a Matsumoto unas capas negras, con su mirada tan seria de siempre.

—Ok, ¡en este instante el plan da comienzo! —Eleva sus brazos hacía arriba como un signo de emoción y cada capitán junto a su teniente se va a preparar.

—Rangiku-san, pero Karin está… —decía Rukia.

—No te preocupes Rukia, está noche cuando Karin-chan no vuelva a su habitación mi Taichou se enojará tanto que preguntará por ella y es ahí cuando todo comenzará —Le explica detenidamente con un sonrisa a Rukia.

—S-¡Sí! —Ambas se van del lugar.

**Horas después, en la habitación de Kurosaki Karin…**

Todo estaba ordenado y tranquilo como si ni un alma estuviera ahí dentro pero… cierta sombra se llegaba a ver desde uno de los lados de la cama de Karin.

—Um… —Se oía un murmuro proveniente de la sombra—. Este lugar es tan propio de ella. —Pensaba un pequeño joven de cabellos blancos mientras daba una mirada a toda la habitación.

**[**_**Flashback**_**]**

—_No crees que es… —Mira alrededor—. ¿Demasiado humano? —pregunta el peliblanco con una expresión muy serio típica de él. _

—_¡Hmph! Supongo que sí pero, quiero conservar mi estilo de vida aunque este aquí —dijo con una voz muy tranquila—. ¡Además! No molesto a nadie, o sí? —Coloca sus manos en la cintura y pone pose de enfrentamiento. _

—_S-supongo… —Se queda mirándola. _

—_Ah? ¿Q-Qué miras? —Sonrojada voltea su rostro y sigue ordenando. _

—_No miraba nada. —Sonrojado de la misma manera—. ¡Bien! Ya te di la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar así que, me retiro por ahora. —Se va. _

_Voltea la pelinegra a verlo irse. — ¡Ja! ¿Qué clase de despedida es esa? No tienes ni un poco de consideración —murmura la pequeña Kurosaki. _

—_¿Dijiste algo? —Regresa Toshiro. _

—_¿Algo? No, nada en especial… —se voltea y Toshiro se va._

**[**_**Fin del flashback**_**]**

—Ella realmente se empeñó en volver este lugar como su casa, cuando estoy aquí pareciera como si… —Silencio de unos segundos—, estuviera en su mundo. —Se queda pensativo mientras recorre la habitación.

**Rato después…**

—¡¿Por qué se demora tanto?! ¡Si no viene pronto terminará en su mundo de nuevo! —gritó Toshiro y se sentó a un lado de la cama de Karin.

Horas después ya era muy noche; Rangiku y Rukia espiaban por una rendija de la puerta…

Un pequeño y adorable capitán de cabellos blancos se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Karin durmiendo como todo un niño.

—¡Te lo dije! —decía Rangiku intentando no alzar demasiado la voz en su momento de emoción.

—Sí, parece que Hitsugaya-Taichou siente algo por Karin, creo… —le siguió Rukia— _.Aunque no se mucho de esto… _—A su mente vino la imagen de un Ichigo gracioso. —_Eso no es cooperativo Rukia! _—se decía a sí misma mientras miraba a Hitsugaya en silencio.

Toshiro no se movía, estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando su espada y se notaba que se sentía incómodo pero aunque fuera así el pequeño capitán no se podía dar el lujo de irse sin haber visto a Karin y la esperaría aunque fuera muy tarde.

—No deberíamos… —mencionó Rukia pero Rangiku solo movió su cabeza y dijo.

—¡No! Se daría cuenta y eso no es lo que queremos, al amanecer cuando despierte y note que Karin-chan no está, él irá con la última persona que la vio y resulta que será Unohana-Taichou; luego todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan. ¡Así que vayámonos! —le indica la peli-naranja levantándose y haciendo pasos lentos como de espía.

**Al día siguiente en casa de los Kurosaki…**

—Ah que buena siesta tuve —decía la pelinegra mientras se levantaba para tomar el desayuno. En la cocina una sonriente Yuzu la esperaba.

—¡Karin-chan! —Gritó emocionada la pequeña Yuzu—. ¡Buenos días! —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Buenos días! —sonrió de la misma manera.

—Ah… —Suspira Yuzu.

—¿Qué paso? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿A qué viene ese suspiro? —preguntaba confundida la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que bebía su té.

—Es que… —segundos afonía se hicieron presentes frente al sartén en la cual freía unos huevos—, si siguieras aquí en este momento estuviéramos yendo a la escuela, juntas. —se deprime al instante después de mencionar "juntas".

—¡Ah! Yuzu… —Sin saber que decir, Karin expresa lo primero que se le viene a la mente—. ¡Eso no importa! Ahora, vendré más seguido ¿de acuerdo? —intenta consolarla—. Aunque… —ahora la que guarda silencio es ella.

**[**_**Flashback**_**]**

—_¿Permiso para regresar a tu casa? —decía Toshiro muy serio mientras miraba los papeles que tenía que revisar en vez de mirar a Karin. _

—_¡Sí Toshiro! no voy hace meses y, ¡quiero saber cómo están! Puedo, ¿no? —dice la pelinegra esperando lo mejor de su amigo y ahora su capitán. _

—_¡Claro que no! Hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí y si quieres ascender a teniente… ¡Aun no puedes! —dicho esto, desvió la mirada al saber que su amiga no lo entendería de la forma que el esperaba._

—_¡Maldición Toshiro! ¡Solo serán unos días! —le reclama de nuevo._

—_¡Que no! —replicó el pequeño y frió capitán._

—_¡Argh! ¡Bien! Pero, ¡Esto no se quedará así! —se va enojada dando un portazo._

—_¡No tires la puerta! Y soy… ¡Hitsugaya-Taichou! —gritando. Karin regresa al escuchar lo que dijo él peli-blanco._

—_Ja! —Le saca la lengua y tira de nuevo la puerta. Ya afuera—: Toshiro, Toshiro, Toshiro, Toshiro! —gritó frente a la puerta ya cerrada—. Para mí siempre serás ¡Toshiro! —exclamó la morocha aún más fuerte para que todo el mundo se enterará. _

—_Karin! —bramó Toshiro haciendo puños y con miles de colores por el enojo que le provocó ella._

**[**_**Fin del Flashback**_**]**

—¿Aunque? —lagrimeaba Yuzu haciendo pucheros.

—Ah? No, nada… ¡Vamos! Te digo que vendré más seguido, así que ya deja de llorar, por cierto dime, como vas con tu entrenamiento? —preguntó mientras recogía el cabello que cubría el rostro de su hermana.

—Ah… sobre eso! —Se emociona y seca sus lágrimas—. ¡Voy genial! Según papá soy muy tan buena como mamá. —En su rostro se expresaba una felicidad inmensa.

—¡Eso es bueno Yuzu! Y así me ayudarás cuando tenga que eliminar hollows. —se inquieta del mismo modo que su gemela.

—¡Sí! —Se levantó lo más rápido posible y siguió preparando el desayuno.

Una pensativa Karin se quedaba observando el vacío de la mesa a la vez que sostenía sus palillos. —_Espero que Matsumoto no se haya olvidado de mencionarle a Toshiro sobre mi salida. _—Yuzu se iba acercando _—. No creo que lo haya olvidado, o ¿sí? _—seguía sumida en sus pensamientos la morocha.

—¿Karin-chan? —la llamó pero pelinegra no reaccionaba—. ¡¿Karin-chan?! —una vez más pero alzando la voz. Aun así Karin no le hacía caso—. ¡Karin-chan! —esta vez gritando.

—En guardia! —Gritó la morocha asustada poniendo las manos con el signo de Rock—. Ah…Yuzu no me asustes así… —Se calmó y bajo sus brazos.

—Karin-chan… —la gemela astuta interrogó su rostro de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿P-Por qué me miras así? —Nerviosa volteó su rostro e intento ocultarse entre sus palillos y arroz.

—¡Karin-chan! Me estas, ¿ocultando algo?

—¿Y-yo? —tartamudeó, metiéndose la comida a la boca.

—¡No te hagas! —Exclamó su gemela—. Karin-chan, estuve llamándote durante un minuto y ni caso, ¡mooo! ¿De verdad que estás bien? —la quedó mirando esperando una respuesta convincente.

—Y-Yuzu… Ya dije que si… solo me distraje un momento… —en su mente. _—Toshiro _—¡Wa! —gritó la pelinegra alargando la pronunciación de la "a" y de un salto apareció a un metro de la mesa.

—¡Ah! ¡Karin-chan, no me asustes de esa manera! —gritó también Yuzu. —¿Qué sucede? —pregunto más calmada.

—¿Eh? ¡Nada! —Acomodó la silla y se dirigió a la puerta principal—. Sabes Yuzu, creo que se me olvido algo importante, luego regreso. ¡Nos vemos! —exclamó y desapareció de la vista de su hermana saliendo a toda prisa.

—Pero ¿Qué? —confundida. —Está actuando tan extraña… —recogiendo la mesa.

De tanto correr Karin llegó cerca de un río y una colina en la que se encontró a Toshiro por primera vez...

**Y en la Soul Society…**

El pequeño Toshiro se levantó de su larga siesta en la habitación de Karin…

—¡¿Eh?! —le echó un vistazo a la habitación. —¿Dónde está…esa chica?! —se exaltó y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

**En su despacho…**

—¡Kurosaki-Karin! —gritó al entrar. —¡¿Dónde estás?! Más te vale salir de tu escondite porque si estás jugando… ¡esto se está poniendo aburrido! —exclamó y esta vez se notaba un tono de enojo en su voz.

Un shinigami del décimo escuadrón entró. —¡Capitán! Tenemos informes de que la 3ra al mando, Kurosaki Karin no vino anoche —dicho esto el Shinigami se retiró.

En el rostro de Toshiro se notaba el enojo, tenía una hoja en la mano y la arrugó lo más que pudo. —Kuro…saki… ¡Estás muerta si no tienes una excusa! —luego de decir eso desapareció gracias al shunpo.

**Desde afuera… **

—¡Rangiku-san, vamos! Debemos iniciar con el secuestro de Karin ahora mismo! —exclamó Rukia haciéndole entender a la pelinaranja que no podría ver la expresión de su capitán al enterarse de ello.

—Bien… —decepcionada, respondió Rangiku—. Tu ve donde Unohana-Taichou y dile lo que tiene que hacer y luego te veo en el Senkaimon.

—¡Ok! —Ambas se van.

**En el Senkaimon se encontraban Nanao-chan, Isane, Yachiru y Kenpachi. **

—Nosotras nos vamos primero. —dijo Nanao-chan.

—¡Sí! Ken-chan cuida al calvito y a Yumi-Yumi para que el plan salga genial~ y luego habrá una fiesta~ —al alargar las palabras lo hacía cantando la peli-rosa, Yachiru.

—¡Apresúrate y terminemos con este absurdo plan de una vez! —le dijo Kenpachi y se fue.

—Sí, sí~. —Y el trío de tenientes se fue.

Seguido de esto llegaron Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Hinamori, Renji y Kira.

—Dónde está Rangiku? —pregunta Yumichika.

—¡No lo sé! Maldición y nosotros nos levantamos temprano para venir a la hora indicada, ¡maldición! —se queja Ikkaku y al mismo tiempo le tocan el hombro, él voltea para ver de quien se trataba—. ¿Eh?

—Hablando de mi ¿Ikkaku? —pregunto la pelinaranja más pechugona de todas las tenientes del Seireitei que llegó al punto de partida.

—¡Rangiku-san! —le aclaró Hinamori.

—Sí, lo sé. Ok chicos, tomen sus capas. —Les entrega las capas oculta reiatsu—. ¡Recuerden que al secuestrar a Karin deben comunicármelo inmediatamente! Y pues, ¡no acepto fallos! —les exige con una mirada muy seria.

—Sí, si —decía Ikkaku.

—Saben el plan, ¿no? —pregunta una última vez antes de que se vayan.

—Vamos… —Comienza Ikkaku.

—Ubicamos a Karin. —Le sigue Yumichika.

—La secuestramos —siguió Hisagi.

—Te avisamos. —Prosigue Renji.

—Nos dices el lugar. —Continúa Kira.

—Y la llevamos ahí hasta que Shiro-chan venga en su rescate, ¿no es así? —terminó Hinamori.

—¡Muy bien! No se olviden de avisarme ¿Ok? —decía sonriente Matsumoto.

—¡Ok! —Se van.

—Rangiku-san, aquí estamos —dice Rukia que traía a Ichigo del brazo para que éste no huyera.

—¡Bien hecho Rukia! Ahora comencemos con el plan —exclamó emocionada y atravesó el Senkaimon.

—No me están preguntando si quiero hacer esto… —murmuraba Ichigo.

—Eso es porque te opondrías —le indicó Rukia.

—Si confiaran en mí, podría ayudar —le siguió Ichigo.

—¡Confiamos en ti! Por eso nos ayudarás a distraer a mi Taichou no? —dice Matsumoto con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría a través de la garganta. Ichigo la queda mirando sin decir nada pero aun así cooperaría en el plan.

**Al mismo tiempo en el 4to escuadrón…**

El capitán del 10mo escuadrón aterrizó en las puertas del escuadrón pero sin anunciarse y sin esperar nada…

—Espere, ¡por favor! Unohana-Taichou esta… —pero los shinigami que custodiaban la puerta fueron empujados a metros de Toshiro ya que su reiatsu se elevó lo suficiente como para que no se pudieran mover.

—¡Unohana-Taichou! —gritó Toshiro sin importarle nada —. ¡¿Dónde está Unohana-Taichou?! —siguió vociferando pero ningún shinigami le daba respuesta, hasta que Toshiro llegó al despacho de Unohana-Taichou y entro sin más—. ¡Unohana-Taichou! —dijo.

—¡Hitsugaya-Taichou! En este momento estaba dirigiéndome hacia su escuadrón —dice algo intranquila a lo cual Toshiro se pone nervioso—. Lo que sucede es que... —silencio de segundos —ayer hubo un ataque en la zona donde habíamos designado a Kurosaki Karin y al parecer ella fue secuestrada—dijo.

—¡¿Karin?! —se notó el cambio de emoción al ver el rostro de Toshiro.

—¡Hitsugaya-Taichou! —a la conversación se unieron Ukitake-Taichou y Kyoraku-Taichou—. El capitán comandante ha ordenado que usted tenga la responsabilidad de regresar a Kurosaki Karin de vuelta al Seireitei sana y salva —le indica Ukitake-Taichou.

—¡Karin! —gritando esto, Toshiro desaparece y sale en busca de Karin por todo el Seireitei y Rukongai.

—Ahora todo es cuestión de tiempo —dice Kyoraku.

—Así es, esperemos que todo salga de acuerdo al plan —expresa Ukitake.

—Caballeros... ¿quién les dio autorización de ingresar a mi escuadrón? —la mirada de Unohana cambio inmediatamente a esa típica sonrisa que da terror a los demás.

—U-Unohana… —se queda nervioso Kyoraku.

—B-bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos… ¡¿No Kyoraku?! —le sigue Ukitake.

—¡S-sí! —Se van lo más rápido que pueden.

**Cerca del río en el que Karin estaba… **

—¡Bua! —gritó Karin al llegar y se detuvo_—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué pensé en Toshiro? No es que él sea tan importante para mí. Es solo que… ¿y si Matsumoto no le dijo nada sobre que me fui? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Y si él está enojado conmigo?_ ¡Ah! —chilló para dejar de pensar—. ¡No puedo estar preocupándome por tonterías ahora! Además, yo quería venir, ¿no? ¡Eso es! ¡Yo quería venir! Matsumoto dijo que se encargaría de todo así que no necesito preocuparme… —Ah… —suspiró. —_Mejor regresó a casa antes de que… —_se queda mirando el lugar en el que estaba—. ¡Wow! ¿Hasta dónde llegue? —siguió caminando pero repentinamente paró y regresó—. Este lugar no es… —observó con detenimiento—. ¡Aquí es donde conocí a Toshiro! —exclamó emocionada y los ojos le empezaron a brillar.

**[**_**Flashback**_**]**

—_¡Maldición! —gritó Karin y de la cólera lanzó su pelota al vacío. —¿Eh? ¡Mierda! —gritó al ver que la pelota iba directo a la autopista. _

_Corrió para intentar alcanzarla pero, la pelota se detuvo justo debajo del pie de un joven de cabello blanco que ella, por su apariencia, pensó que era de primaria. Éste chico hizo un levante a la pelota, apareció en sus manos y se quedó observándola. Al igual que Karin pero la pelinegra estaba en shock al ver al chico. _

—_¿Es tuya? —preguntó el chico haciendo que la morocha reaccionara y saliera del trance. _

—_S-Sí —respondió. _

—_Eso fue peligroso, ten más cuidado. —dijo el peliblanco y le lanzó la pelota a sus manos. Karin al reanimarse levantó la mirada pero el peliblanco ya no estaba. _

—_¿Eh? —confundida. _

**[**_**Fin del flashback**_**]**

—Toshiro no es bueno presentándose, ahora que lo recuerdo… después de eso cuando… —decía Karin y volvió a recordar.

**[**_**Flashback**_**]**

—_¡Ya sé! El hermano mayor de Kurosaki, ¡es muy bueno con el fútbol! Además los que nos retaron son de secundaria así que creo que también podemos llevar a alguien de secundaria —dijo uno de sus amigos emocionado._

—_¿Eh? No, lo siento chicos, pero mi hermano ahora está ocupado y no puede ayudarnos… —se deprimió un poco Karin. _

—_No puede ser… —se desanimaron sus amigos. _

—_¡Solo tenemos que encontrar a alguien más que sea bueno con el fútbol! –decía la pequeña Kurosaki. _

—_¿Quién más es bueno? —le preguntó uno de sus amigos._

—_Tiene que haber alguien —dijo Karin esperanzada y siguieron caminando. Al llegar casi a la colina Karin vio a lo lejos un chico peliblanco. —Él es... ¡el de esta mañana! —expresó y se apresuró a correr hacia él. _

—_¿Um? —el peliblanco notó una presencia y volteo a ver de quien se trataba. _

—_Tú cogiste mi pelota verdad? —preguntó Karin. _

—_Si —dijo muy tranquilo él. _

—_Gracias —emocionada le respondía Karin. _

—_De nada —le alegó el peliblanco y siguió revisando su celular. _

—_Eh, ¿de qué escuela eres? —le inquirió Karin acercándose. Y el peliblanco se giró a verla algo enojado. _

—_¡¿Ah?! ¡No soy de ninguna escuela! ¡Estoy ocupado! —le alzó la voz —Vete —dijo y siguió viendo el celular. _

_Kurosaki respiró. —¿Sabes jugar al futbol verdad? —le preguntó._

—_Quien sabe —respondió éste sin mirarla._

—_Tendremos un partido de futbol pronto, ¿quieres jugar en nuestro equipo? —le curioseó Karin, pero antes de que le respondiera uno de sus amigos la cogió del hombro y la alejo del peliblanco. _

—_¡Espera! —le gritó su amigo. _

—_¿Qué pasa? —aclaró Kurosaki. _

—_¡Qué pasa, nada! No nos traigas a ese, ¡Kurosaki! —le berreó —Míralo bien, ¡es rubio! —Intentaban no alzar mucho su voz. _

—_Su pelo se ha vuelto blanco —dijo otro de sus amigos. _

—_Y tiene unos ojos que dan miedo —indicó otro más._

—_¿No es miembro de una banda? ¡No invites a alguien como él a nuestro equipo! —le señaló otro amigo. _

—_A pesar de eso, ¿cómo puede ser un enano como él bueno en el futbol? —expresó un chico de cabello afro. Y al escuchar estas palabras el peliblanco reaccionó._

—_¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿A quién cojones has llamado enano?! —le gritó el peliblanco al afro. _

—_No llegó tan lejos… —intentó arreglarlo Kurosaki, pero el peliblanco se hartó y siguió su camino—. ¡Eh! ¡Espera! —le procuró llamar —. En ese caso… —Ya que no reaccionaba se le ocurrió la idea de lanzar la pelota hacia él y éste la respondió tan genial que sus amigos se quedaron impresionados al igual que ella —. ¡Bien! —increpó Kurosaki._

—_¡Impresionante! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Genial! —gritaron sus amigos y el peliblanco sin darse cuenta notó que, luego de unos segundos, ya estaban a su lado. _

—_¿De dónde eres? —pregunto el afro —. ¿Cómo te llamas? _

—_Hitsugaya… Toshiro —dijo el peliblanco. _

—_Toshiro ¿Eh? Ese nombre mola! —gritó uno de los amigos de Karin._

—_¿Blanqueaste tu pelo, Toshiro? _

—_¡Tú estilo de pelo es genial Toshiro! _

—_¡Toshiro eres el único en el que podemos confiar! —gritó otro._

—_No, les dije que estoy… —Y al momento de decir esto su celular hizo unos "vip, vip" _

**[**_**Fin del flashback**_**] **

—Realmente era un aburrido pero supongo que ahora que estoy aquí entiendo que eliminar hollows es su prioridad —Caminaba Karin.

Desde arriba la observaban…

—Esto es ridículo, ¡Vamos a atacarla ya! —dice Ikkaku intentando no alzar mucho la voz.

—¿Escucharon que dijo de Toshiro? —preguntó Yumichika.

—Sí lo oí. Entonces… —dijo Kira.

—Realmente le gusta Shiro-chan? —inquirió Hinamori.

—Oh no! Yumichika tú también… —dijo decepcionado Ikkaku.

—Si no puedes con el problema… ¡úneteles! —exclamó Yumichika en respuesta de su amigo.

—¡Ah! ¡Terminemos con esto y ataquémosla!

—¡Bien! —dicho esto todos levantaron las capuchas y fueron hacia Karin a toda velocidad.

—¿Eh? —Karin notó una presencia y volteó para ver quién era. Al no reconocer quienes eran debido a las capas y capuchas dio un salto hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto Karin.

—Eso no… —comenzó Ikkaku pero al escucharse se detuvo —. _¡Maldición! Siguen siendo nuestras voces! _—Pensó y comenzó de nuevo con otra voz—. Eso no importa niña, ¡ahora déjate capturar o será peor!

—¡Ja! ¿Realmente crees que te dejaré? —Karin corrió e intentó transformarse en Shinigami pero… _—¡¿Eh?! ¡Olvide mi pase de combate! _—al darse cuenta de esto corrió lo más que pudo.

—¡Detente! —Hinamori le lanzó un Kidou que aprisionaba sus brazos.

—¡Maldición! ¡Suéltenme! —gritó Karin enojada e intentando forzar el Kidou.

—¡Eso no será suficiente! Ese Kidou es de nivel… —pero antes de que Hinamori pudiera continuar se sorprendió al ver como Karin se libró del Kidou.

—¿De qué hablabas? —se enorgulleció Kurosaki. —¡Tú! Quien quiera que seas, ¡soy mejor que mi hermano cuando se trata de Kidou! —gritó e intento correr aún más, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que seis tenientes iban tras ella.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji y Kira la rodearon.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Karin pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos se hacían borrosos y se desmayó.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó Renji.

—Nada en especial, es algo que vi en un comercial aquí en el mundo humano —mencionó Hinamori.

—Hinamori, que miedo —miró con terror Kira a Hinamori.

—Ahora llamemos a Rangiku —dijo Hisagi.

—¡Es cierto! —al escuchar esto Ikkaku se comunicó con Matsumoto.

**En el escondite donde debían estar Nanao-chan, Yachiru e Isane…**

—¡Este lugar es muy bueno! —Aludió Rangiku—. ¡Las felicitó chicas!

—¡Lo encontré yo, lo encontré yo! —gritaba Yachiru mientras saltaba esperando recompensa.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Rangiku y le dio un dulce.

—¡Oh! ¡Genial! —se emocionó Yachiru.

—Aunque nosotras hicimos todo el trabajo —murmuró Nanao-chan.

—Cierto, pero ella aun es una niña así que… —le siguió Isane.

—¿Quieren mi dulce? —preguntó Yachiru.

—No, no te preocupes —dijeron ambas —. Su mentalidad es de niña pero, tiene un gran corazón —murmuraron en voz baja.

Suena el celular de Rangiku.

—¿Moshi-Moshi? —respondió Rangiku.

—¡Rangiku! Tenemos a Karin, ahora dinos a dónde ir.

—¿En serio? ¡Bien! Rukia irá por ustedes no se muevan.

—Está bien —ambos cuelgan teléfonos.

—¡Genial! Rukia usa esto para llegar hacia ellos y traerlos —le da su celular.

—¡De acuerdo! Iré por ellos. —dice Rukia —. ¿Ichigo…?

—¡No importa, yo me encargó de él! ¿Verdad Ichigo? —le lanza una mirada de miedo.

—¡Ok! —responde la Kuchiki y se va.

—¿Q-qué piensas hacer? —se asusta Ichigo al ver a Rangiku con un rostro lleno de maldad.

—Ichigo… sino te quedas tranquilo y cooperas con el plan… ¡terminarás encerrado dentro de la garganta! —le dice intentando causar consternación a Ichigo.

—¡S-Sí! —nervioso —. _Espero que terminen con esto pronto, pero si Karin y Toshiro… ¡No! ¡Es mi hermana! ¡No pensaré en eso más! —_repasaba el pelinaranja.

**En el Rukongai…**

—_Karin… ¿Dónde estás? —rumiaba Toshiro mientras buscaba por cada distrito del Rukongai—. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? _

**Y CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza ^^ **

**Créditos****: Kokoro-13. Gracias por ayudarme, estoy muy feliz. **

**Próximo capítulo: "Cuando comenzó todo"**

**Ciao, Ciao!Adiós! Sayounara! Bye bee ~!**

**Mata See you Again desu!**

**Maji Love 1000% Ikimashou ^^**


	10. Cuando comenzó todo

**Capítulo 9 "Cuando comenzó todo" **

Toshiro se encontraba buscando a Karin desesperadamente por todo el Rukongai mientras que en el mundo humano Rukia iba en busca de los demás tenientes para por fin llevarse a Karin al escondite.

—Creo que es por aquí. —dijo Rukia procurando ir lo más rápido que podía.

**Cerca de ahí…**

—¿Por qué se demora tanto? —Pregunto Ikkaku—. Mejor nos movemos nosotros. —intento salir del lugar.

—¡Quieto! —Lo tomo del hombro Hisagi—. Debemos esperar que venga o el plan puede salir mal. —le dijo tranquilamente.

—Solo quieres quedar bien con Rangiku, ¿Verdad? —le interrogó el calvito.

—E-E-¡Eso no es cierto! —se sonroja Hisagi e intenta no decir nada.

—¡Chicos! —Decía una agitada Rukia que apareció frente a ellos—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¡Claro! ¡Ya era hora! —dijo Ikkaku y todos la siguieron.

**Rato después, en el escondite…**

—¡Genial! —exclamó Matsumoto emocionada.

—¡¿Por qué esta inconsciente?! —Se alteró Ichigo—. ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! —se acercó a ellos y cogió a Ikkaku de su Shihakusho.

—I-¡Ichigo-san! —Le gritó Hinamori—. Fui yo quien lo hizo, pero no fue nada malo solo le hice oler cloroformo. —inquirió Hinamori.

—C-¡¿Cloroformo?! —Grita el pelinaranja soltando a Ikkaku y dirigiéndose a Karin—. ¡¿Están locos?! —Grita de nuevo—. ¡Eso es muy peligroso! ¿Y qué si le pasaba algo? —enojado.

—¡Tranquilízate Ichigo! —Le grito Rukia—. Levantaré a Karin con Kidou. —pero todos (Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Hinamori, Kira y Renji) gritan que no lo intente—.

—¡Alto! —gritan—. ¿Sabes cuánto nos costó atrapar a tu hermana? —gritaron en conjunto.

—¿No? —les respondió el peli-naranja sin entender.

—¡Ella iba a escaparse! Si no íbamos todos juntos, ¡Ella podría haber escapado! ¡Es mejor que no lo intentes! —gritó Hinamori.

—¡Pero! —siguió diciendo Ichigo.

—P-¿Puedo decir algo? —trato de hablar Isane.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto Rangiku.

—Esto parece una película no? Nana-Nana-chan~ —alargo la voz en la letra "a" la pequeña Yachiru.

—No es nada parecido. —se lamentaba la teniente de los anteojos.

—P-Pues... ¡Karin es muy buena con el Kidou! Es decir, ¡Es muy resistente! Eso es lo que dijo Unohana-Taichou y… Pues… Creo que ella se levantara pronto sin necesitar ayuda. —inquirió Isane algo nerviosa.

—Karin… —miro Ichigo a su hermana—. _Haz mejorado bastante_… —pensó el peli-naranja—. ¡Bien! Pero si vuelven a hacerlo, ¡Los mato! —Gritó Ichigo—.

—¡Ok! Ahora que todos están de acuerdo, comencemos! —gritó Matsumoto y llamó al Seireitei.

**En el Seireitei…**

El teléfono del despacho de Unohana-Taichou empezó a vibrar.

—¿Hola? —contestó—.

—¡Unohana-Taichou! Todo está saliendo bien pero ahora necesitamos que le avise a mi Taichou que los secuestradores se aparecieron y dijeron que. —Rangiku se quedó callada para después proseguir con una voz distinta—. "Kurosaki Karin es muy importante para nosotros, es por eso que la secuestramos así que si intentan rescatarla, los esperaremos en la cima de la montaña más alta de todo Karakura aunque… No podrán rescatarla" —dejo de fingir la voz—. ¿Está bueno no? Espero que funcione Unohana-Taichou. Y cúbrannos bien ¿Sí? Porque si el capitán comandante se entera que estamos fuera del Seireitei ¡Estamos muertos! —hizo gestos de miedo pero Unohana-Taichou no podía verlos—.

—Está bien. —termino de decir la capitana.

_Ambas colgaron los teléfonos._

—Matsumoto Rangiku. —hace una pausa y prosigue—. ¿Realmente es una teniente? —dice con tono de lamento la capitana y desaparece con el shunpo.

**En el escondite…**

—Eso, ¿Funcionará? —comenzó a decir Ichigo.

—Ella tiene mucha fe en esto. —le siguió Renji.

—Sus planes cada vez se salen más del juicio de una persona. —inquirió Ikkaku.

—Ustedes… —Rangiku apareció detrás del trío. —Son muy valientes… —dice con una voz aterradora y seguido de esto les da un coscorrón a los tres—. ¿Seguimos? —les dice a las chicas.

—C-Claro… —responden asustadas.

—¡Rangiku-san! —pregunta Hinamori.

—Dime.

—¿Que haremos cuando Shiro-chan venga por Karin?

—Simple, de la cima de la montaña la "lanzaremos" —dicho esto Ichigo y los demás reaccionaron.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Ichigo y corrió hacia Matsumoto—. ¡¿Cómo que la lanzaran?!

—Tranquilo… Dije que la "lanzaremos" pero en realidad solo haremos creer eso y será en el momento en que mi capitán la rescate! ¿No les parece una gran idea? —se emociona.

—Ese plan, si es que no llega a salir bien, ¿Karin podría salir herida? —le pregunta el peli-naranja.

—Ja-Ja-Ja Como decía… ¡Todo saldrá bien! —exclamó Rangiku nerviosa—. _Taichou, no nos vaya a fallar… _—pensaba Rangiku.

**En el Seireitei…**

Unohana-Taichou, Ukitake-Taichou y Kyoraku-Taichou buscaban a Hitsugaya-Taichou por todos lados para decirle lo sucedido.

—¿Dónde se ha metido este chico? —decía Kyoraku-Taichou.

—Al parecer no está en el Seireitei. —le siguió Ukitake.

—Eso es muy obvio, señores. Vamos al Rukongai. Tiene que estar en algún distrito. —dijo Unohana.

**Mientras que en el primer distrito del Rukongai…**

Toshiro estaba muy preocupado por Karin que ya no sabía dónde buscar y sin darse cuenta llego al primer distrito, en donde el creció.

Él estaba caminando sin saber dónde buscar y por detrás alguien lo tomó del hombro.

—Has crecido, Toshiro. —le dijo una anciana con un sonrisa muy tierna en el rostro.

—Ba- ¡Ba-chan! —gritó Toshiro al verla. Su frialdad y seriedad se perdieron en un instante. No pudo contenerse más y la abrazó—.

—Toshiro? —la abuela le correspondió el abrazo y éste se puso a llorar—. ¿Qué sucedió Toshiro? —le preguntó sobándole la cabeza y el peli-blanco alzo la vista después de calmarse un momento.

—¡Todo es mí culpa! Si yo no hubiera… —cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró aún más.

—Vamos a casa Toshiro —dijo la anciana tiernamente, levantando a Toshiro.

La anciana guió a Toshiro todo el camino a casa, aunque no era tan lejos pero el peli-blanco estaba tan triste y desganado que el mismo no podía caminar bien.

**En la cima de la colina se encontraba una pequeña cabaña con una vista muy hermosa; el panorama era increíble.**

—Espera aquí, traeré un té verde. —dijo la abuela con un sonrisa en el rostro que hacía conseguía calmar a Toshiro.

—Es culpa mía que Karin haya desaparecido… —pensaba el peli-blanco—. Si tan solo, jamás la hubiera ayudado… —empezó a decir.

—Aquí está, Toshiro. —dijo la abuela acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado para poder darle el té.

—Gracias Oba-chan. —una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Toshiro.

—Me parece que está vez… Tienes muchas cosas que decirme… —dijo la abuela mirándolo.

—No sé por dónde comenzar… —decía él deprimido.

—¿Por qué no comienzas desde el principio? —le indicó su abuela a lo que él comenzó.

—Pues… un día cualquiera, Matsumoto fue enviada a la ciudad Karakura… —comenzó diciendo Toshiro.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Karin caminaba de regreso a casa después de un día de escuela muy agitado._

—_Aunque pueda ver a cientos de fantasmas y Hollows aun así no puedo ser de ayuda para Ichi-nii... —pensaba Karin—. Pero, ¿Cómo puedo mejorar? Tal vez si me convirtiera en Shinigami... Pero... ¿Cómo? —De pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen de su padre—. ¡No! El solo me traería más problemas... Pero, según lo que dijo Urahara yo puedo desarrollar poderes de shinigami pero en ese momento no me atreví a preguntar cómo —seguía caminando mientras analizaba sus pensamientos—. Si le preguntara... —Decía mientras se imaginaba a Urahara—. ¡Oh no! Ese hombre sólo me hablaría con ese raro tono de voz, ¡No puedo soportarlo! —gritaba mientras caminaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Y sí... —se imaginó a Ichigo—. ¡Para nada! No le he pedido ayuda antes y ahora menos. ¡Voy a resolver el problema yo sola! —Grito y la gente alrededor la miraba como si fuera anormal._

_De la nada apareció un Hollow y la gente no lo había notado así que solo vieron como Karin empezó, de la nada a sangrar su brazo._

—_¿Un Hollow? ¡Maldición! ¡Estaba distraída! —Gritó y se alejó lo más pronto que pudo—. ¡Bien! —dice algo agitada—. Ya te aleje de esas personas ahora probarás mi poder, ¡Hollow! —grita ella pero cuando se dio cuenta no tenía su balón cerca._

—_¡Mierda! —estaba a punto de ser atacada pero..._

—_¡Unare, Haineko! —Gritó una peli naranja—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó._

—_Tú eres... —dice Karin mirando a la mujer. _

—_Oh! Tú eres... Kurosaki Karin ¿No es así? —Karin asiente con la cabeza y la Peli naranja la ayuda a levantarse—. Que linda te has vuelto en estos meses! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Matsumoto Rangiku! Teniente del décimo escuadrón del Capitán Hitsugaya. _

—_¡Lo sé! ¿Toshiro verdad? No lo veo desde hace meses. —mencionó Karin sin ningún respeto. _

—_Jujuju cada vez que hablas de él suenas muy tierna ¡Wow! Por cierto, ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¡Podrías haber salido dañada! —Le dice Rangiku._

—_Lo sé pero no tenía opción. Era eso o ese hollow se comería a la gente del lugar. —dice Karin._

—_Pero sin poderes no puedes… —siguió Rangiku._

—_¡Si tengo poderes! S-¡Solo tengo que desarrollarlos! —interrumpió Karin y de ella brotó un aura, es decir reiatsu. Esto era provocado cada vez que ella se enojaba._

—_Wow… está niña tiene mucho poder…casi como Ichigo… —pensaba Rangiku—. ¡Bien! ¡Está decidido! —se emocionó la peli-naranja._

—_¡¿Eh?¡ ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó algo tímida la pequeña Kurosaki. _

—_¿Quieres desarrollar tus poderes, no es así? —dice Rangiku._

—_Sí pero… _

—_¡Bueno! ¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a Ichigo? —le indicó la peli-naranja._

—_Porque él ya tiene muchas preocupaciones._

—_Entonces… Umm… ¡Tienes razón! —decía Rangiku sin saber cómo ayudarla._

—_Olvída… —Estaba a punto de decir "olvídalo" pero a Rangiku se le ocurrió algo. _

—_¡Lo tengo! —dijo ella emocionada. —¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a mi Taichou~? —le dijo. —Creo que él estaría encantado de ayudarte. Además, también quieres verlo ¿No? _

—_Esa es… una buena idea. —dijo la peli-negra con los ojos iluminados. —El no se negaría. —pensó. _

_Días después Rangiku quedó en hablar con Toshiro y convencerlo de que convirtiera a Karin en Shinigami. _

_En el Seireitei…_

—_¡Por favor! ¡Hitsugaya-Taichou! —le rogaba Matsumoto. _

—_¡Que no! —le gritó el peli-blanco—. ¡Matsumoto! —gritó el pequeño capitán ya que su teniente se arrodillaba en frente de él. _

—_¡Se lo ruego! ¡Ella tiene potencial! ¡Usted mismo lo dijo! —peli-naranja estaba inclinada y no paraba de rogarle a Toshiro. _

—_¡Matsumoto! —le gritó—. Ella tiene potencial pero, no podemos hacerla Shinigami. ¡Ella es humana! —le dijo intentando levantar a su teniente del suelo._

—_¡No me rendiré! ¡Ichigo también es humano! ¿Acaso él es diferente? —siguió gritando Matsumoto pero sin mirar hacia arriba._

—_Matsumoto… —Toshiro suspiro y pensó—. Sé que me arrepentiré de esto. ¡Manda a abrir el Senkaimon! —gritó—. Le daré una oportunidad. —dicho esto, Matsumoto salto de alegría y corrió lo más que pudo llevándose a su capitán con ella. _

—_¡No se arrepentirá Taichou! —gritó emocionada mientras corría con el peli-blanco en brazos._

_**Horas después en la ciudad Karakura…**_

—_¡Karin-chan iré de compras, ¿Quieres algo?! —le gritó Yuzu a Karin desde las escaleras._

—_¡Algo de zumo de naranja por favor! —le indicó. _

—_¡Ok! —Gritó la gemela peli-marrón y se fue de casa—. Ahh… En casa solo estaba Karin, Aunque no creo que pase nada malo. —siguió caminado. _

_**En casa de los Kurosaki…**_

—_¡Taichou! ¡Se ve tan tierno! —Le decía Matsumoto a Toshiro—. No lo veía así desde la última vez que vinimos al mundo humano. _

—_¡Silencio! —toca el timbre. _

_**Ding-Dong**_

—_¡Mierda! ¡¿Quién molesta cuando estoy jugando?! —se enoja Karin ya que perdió por distraerse con el sonido del timbre. _

_**Ding-Dong**_

—_¡Ya va! ¡Maldición! —grita de nuevo la peli-negra y corre a abrir la puerta pero al abrirla se queda tan sorprendida que no reacciona muy bien. _

—_¡Hola, Hola! ¡Karin-chan~! —le saluda muy sonriente. _

—_Hola. —dice el frío Toshiro._

—_T-¡Toshiro! —nerviosa—. H-¡Hola! —los hace pasar con una seña—. ¿Q-Quieres algo de tomar? —pregunta._

—_No, no te preocupes —le sonríe la peli-naranja—. _

—_A lo que vinimos, Matsumoto. —dice el peli-blanco muy serio._

—_O-¡Ok! ¿Karin-chan puedes venir hacia aquí? —le indica Matsumoto a la peli-negro que estaba en la cocina y aparece muy rápido a su lado. _

—_¡¿Sí?! —dice Karin._

—_Quieres convertirte en Shinigami, ¿No es así? —le pregunta el peli-blanco sin expresión en el rostro. _

—_¡Así es! —le contesta Karin._

—_Te hare una prueba muy sencilla, pero si la fallas… No te ayudare. —le dice._

—_¡Esta bien! _

—_Eleva tu reiatsu e intenta moldearlo. Es decir… —Matsumoto lo interrumpe._

—_¡Pero Taichou!_

—_¡Matsumoto! —le grita y su teniente se queda en silencio—. Es decir… Lo elevas todo lo que puedes e intenta que no afecte a los que están cerca de ti. Si pasas esa prueba, te ayudaré. —le indica el peli-blanco. _

—_Sé que puedes hacerlo, ¡Karin-chan! —la apoya—. Intenta enojándote pero a la vez ¡Contrólalo! _

_Karin intenta enojarse pero no le salía bien y su reiatsu no podía elevarse y así pasaron unos minutos a lo que Toshiro se estaba dando por vencido._

—_Matsumoto, nos vamos. —le indica el peli-blanco a su teniente. _

—_¡Taichou! —intenta detenerlo. _

—_Si ella no puede pasar esta prueba no tiene caso que se convierta en Shinigami. _

—_¡Pero!_

—_Nos vamos. _

_En el momento en que iban a desaparecer gracias al shunpo, se siente una fuerza sobrenatural a la cual Toshiro y Matsumoto quedan impresionados. Antes de que Toshiro voltee Karin lo tomo del hombro y lo único que vio en ese momento Toshiro, fue el color blanco en el aura de Karin. Su reiatsu era realmente puro._

—_¡Toshiro! ¡Quiero ser Shinigami! —le grita ella muy seria casi de la misma manera en la que Toshiro habla._

—_No será un camino fácil… —le dice el peli-blanco._

—_¡Lo sé! Pero quiero ayudar a Ichi-nii y quiero que me ayudes. —le sigue diciendo ella._

—_¡Taichou! Ella es muy buena. Ni siquiera usted… —el peli-blanco interrumpió a su teniente._

—_¡Bien! Tu entrenamiento comienza hoy mismo. —le dice el peli-blanco—. Espero no arrepentirme de esto… —pensó Toshiro._

_A partir de ese momento Karin, Toshiro y Rangiku se reunían todas los días a partir del atardecer para ayudar a Karin en su entrenamiento y dos meses después de tanto entrenamiento convirtieron a Karin en Shinigami gracias a Rukia, Ichigo, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto quienes prepararon una espada para ella. _

_Cada tarde y cada noche que Karin terminaba una de las formas de entrenamiento, Toshiro y ella jugaban futbol y a veces se quedaban viendo las estrellas ya que a ambos les gustaba mucho observar el cielo. _

_Cada recuerdo que formaron juntos fue muy especial para ambos._

_**[Fin del Flashback] **_

—Así que… ¿Estás enamorado de esa chica? —le preguntó la abuela a Toshiro a lo que él respondió con un sonrojo.

—N-No… lo se… —dijo—. _Ahora que ella está secuestrada por mí culpa, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer… _—pensaba el peli-blanco.

—Toshiro… —dijo la abuela al notar el cambio de rostro de él—. Debes hacer… Lo que tu corazón te diga.

—_Lo que mi corazón diga… Lo que mi corazón dice es… Quiero a Karin cerca de mí. No la quiero lejos nunca más. _—pensó el peli-blanco y segundos después reaccionó levantándose rápidamente—. Sé lo que debo hacer ¡Oba-chan! —le sonrió—. Vendré a visitarte cuando acabe todo esto. ¡Te quiero Oba-chan! —le gritó desde lejos y despareció con el shunpo.

—Sé feliz, Toshiro. —murmuró su abuela al ver al peli-blanco irse.

—¡_Espérame Karin! ¡Voy a salvarte! —_pensaba y en el camino…

—¡Hitsugaya-Taichou! —se oyó vociferar a un peli-blanco al igual que el pequeño Toshiro.

—¿Ukitake-Taichou? —Se sorprendió Toshiro—. Y también… ¡Kyoraku-Taichou y Unohana-Taichou!

—¡Hitsugaya-Taichou no hay mucho tiempo para hablar! Los secuestradores de Karin tienen un mensaje para ti. —dijo esto y Unohana-Taichou procedió a hablar.

—"_Kurosaki Karin es muy importante para nosotros, es por eso que la secuestramos así que si intentan rescatarla, los esperaremos en la cima de la montaña más alta de todo Karakura aunque… No podrán rescatarla" _ —dijo Unohana.

—¡Tienes que rescatarla! —dijo Ukitake.

—¡Bien! _¡Tengo cosas que aclarar con ella!_ —pensó—. Nos vemos después iré a ciudad Karakura, ¡Karin me espera! —dicho esto el pequeño capitán salió del lugar a toda prisa dirigiéndose al Senkaimon que lo llevaba al mundo humano.

—Avisaré a Matsumoto. —indicó Kyoraku a lo que dio una llamada a Nanao-chan.

**En el escondite…**

—¿Hola? —preguntó Nanao al contestar.

—Nanao-chan~ —dijo alargando la voz—. Te extrañé tanto, ¿Qué estas haci… —el capitán de la octava división sintió un aura escalofriante detrás de él—. ¡Ugh! —se asustó al ver que se trataba de Unohana-Taichou.

—¿Taichou? —preguntó Nanao.

—Nanao-chan~ a-avísale a Matsumoto que Hitsugaya-Taichou va camino a ciudad Karakura. —dicho esto colgó.

**En el Rukongai…**

—Vaya, pensé que no lo entendería. —dijo Unohana con su terrorífica expresión.

—Je-Je… Vamos de regreso al Seireitei? —dijo nervioso el capitán peli-marrón.

—S-sí. —le siguió Ukitake.

En el escondite…

—¡Hitsugaya-Taichou está en camino! —avisó Nanao-chan procurando no causar pánico.

—¡Bien! Preparen a Karin para colgarla desde la montaña. —indicó Matsumoto.

—¡Ok! —respondieron.

Karin aún seguía inconsciente.

—¡Rukia, suéltame! —gritaba Ichigo desde un lado.

—¡Deja de gritar! ¡No lo haré! —dijo ella—. No te preocupes… Ya falta poco para que tu función se cumpla aquí. —le mencionó Rukia.

—Ustedes… Me las pagaran… —murmuró Ichigo.

Todos preparaban todo para cuando Hitsugaya-Taichou apareciera intentando salvar a Karin. Nadie sabía lo que sucedería pero eso lo hacía más interesante.

**Yo:**

**CONTINUARÁ ^^ Espero que les guste el capítulo ya se acerca el final ¡Wow! **

**No puedo creer cuanto escribo u.u **

**Espero que sigan mandando sus reviuw y ya no me demoraré tanto al subir los capítulos. **

**Corríjanme si lo necesito ;) Eso es de gran ayuda para mí ^^ **

**Bueeeeno... **

**¡Mata see you, again desu! **


	11. Rescatando a Karin

**Capítulo 10: "Rescatando a Karin" **

Todo ya estaba listo. Karin estaba desmayada aun, colgada desde la cima de la montaña y Matsumoto junto con Ichigo y Rukia estaban esperando desde cierto lado con la capa puesta para que cuando apareciera Toshiro no los descubriera y en caso de que lo sospechara, Ichigo lo distraería.

Se sintió el reiatsu desesperado de Toshiro a lo lejos.

—¡Chicos a sus posiciones! —les indicó Matsumoto a los demás tenientes que al escuchar esto, se escondieron.

—Espero que todo esto funcione. —dijo Ichigo.

—Saldrá bien. —Le respondió Rangiku—. Tengo fe en que mi Taichou se declarará hoy, porque si no lo hace y descubre esto la fiesta quedará arruinada y Kuchiki-Taichou se enojará demasiado. —le dijo la peli-naranja algo nerviosa.

—¿Eh? ¿Byakuya también tiene que ver con esto? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Él no nos ha delatado con la condición de que hará el pastel. —inquirió Matsumoto.

—¡Eh! Si el plan sale mal entonces… —siguió Ichigo.

—¡Así es! El capitán comandante nos echara de la Soul Society. —dijo la peli-naranja procurando no asustarse.

—Eso me... ¿Afecta? —prosiguió Ichigo.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó Matsumoto.

—Tu solo quieres librarte de esta verdad. —inquirió Rukia.

—A-¡Ah! ¡No! —desvió su mirada el peli-naranja.

Cada vez se sentía más cerca el reiatsu del capitán del décimo escuadrón.

—¡Rangiku-san! Hitsugaya-Taichou está más cerca. —le dijo Renji desde el celular.

—¡Sí lo sé! Ya casi comienza todo. —le dice la peli-naranja desde el celular.

Muy cerca de ahí Toshiro iba llegando lo más rápido que podía.

—_Tengo que hablar con ella… Una vez que todo termine, se lo diré. —_pensaba Toshiro.

Sin darse cuenta el peli-blanco llegó al lugar indicado y no veía nadie alrededor hasta que de la nada Rangiku en capa apareció.

Modificando su voz habló. —Muajajajaja. Tai-Tch-Tch. —guardo silencio al ver que casi mete la pata—. ¡Tú! ¡Kisama! —lo señaló, esta vez imitaba la voz de Rukia.

—¡Um! —reaccionó Rukia.

—¡Buajajaja es perfecta! —empezó a reír Ichigo a lo cual Rukia lo golpeó. —Tch.

Toshiro solo miraba confundido a la persona bajo la capa. Él no lograba descifrar quién era.

—¡¿Dónde está Karin?! —gritó Toshiro alterado mientras sacaba su espada.

Matsumoto se sintió intimidada por unos segundos pero siguió firme e hizo una seña de negación a Ichigo, quien estaba a punto de salir.

—¿Qué quiere decir esa seña? —le preguntó Ichigo a la persona más cerca de él, Rukia.

—Creo que quiere que no vayas. Eso s-supongo. —inquirió la pequeña Kuchiki también confundida llevándose la mano al mentón en forma de pensar.

—Pero… Si no salgo ahora… —siguió diciendo Ichigo.

—¡Silencio! ¡Estoy pensando! —le gritó la peli-negro para que éste se quedará quieto en silencio.

**Con Matsumoto…**

—_Creo que puedo manejar esto sola. —_Pensó la teniente—. Karin esta… —pero el pequeño capitán no podía esperar más y se acercó a ella—. ¡Alto! —le gritó ella y se le alejo—.

—_Ese perfume… —_pensó enseguida el peli-blanco.

—¡Enano! —le gritó la peli-naranja—. _¡Wo! Se siente tan genial insultar a tu capitán, bueno intentaré algo. —_pensó la peli-naranja.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —le gritó Toshiro demasiado alterado como para calmarse—. ¡¿Dónde está Karin?! —siguió gritando.

—¡Pequeño enano! ¡Silencio! O sino no te entregaré a Karin. —le dijo la peli-naranja probando la ira de Toshiro.

**Desde otro lado…**

—¡Ah! Dijo la palabra prohibida para Shiro-chan. —dijo Hinamori.

—Hablas de ¿"Pequeño"? —preguntó Ikkaku.

—¡Sí! ¡No lo digas como si nada! —le aclaró Hinamori.

—Pero si eso siempre le dicen. Bueno, en nuestro escuadrón. —dijo él y una pequeña peli-rosa se le trepó a la cabeza para morderlo—. ¡Wa!

—¡Momo-chan~! No hagas caso Jeje. Calvito-chan está muy mareado. —le dijo la peli-rosa para despistar.

—Um… Ok. —dijo algo asustada Hinamori.

**Con Matsumoto y Toshiro…**

—_Bueno, ¡Ya basta de probar! —_pensó la peli-naranja y prosiguió—. ¡Hitsugaya Toshiro! —le grita y hace un seña a los demás a lo que ellos salen de sus escondites.

Todos apuntan hacia Toshiro y les lanzan el famoso Kidou "Shakkahou". Al hacer esto Toshiro se defiende con su espada y el humo junto con el hielo no dejan ver lo que sucedía, en se momento Rangiku aprovechó para decirle a todos que escaparan.

El humo se dispersó y el cuerpo de Toshiro se quedó en shock al ver como Karin, su preciada "amiga" estaba cayendo desde la cima de la montaña. Él no estaba tan cerca pero aun así reaccionó inmediatamente. Elevó su espada hacia el cielo e invocó "_Daiguren Hyōrinmaru". _Empezó a salir hielo que recubrió su cuerpo dándole alas y una cola, tres flores de hielo que flotan tras su espalda esto hizo que pudiera volar más rápido y llegar a salvar a Karin para tenerla entre sus brazos.

Una garganta se abrió cerca de donde se habían escondido los tenientes, ella salieron los capitanes. (Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, Kurotsuchi junto con Nemu y hasta Kenpachi)

—U-¡Unohana-Taichou! —gritó Isane.

—¡Ken-chan~! —gritó la pequeña peli-rosa y saltó a la espalda de su capitán.

—¡Nanao-chan~! —saludo Kyoraku-Taichou a su teniente pero ella, al contrario de Yachiru, se negó a recibirlo con buena cara.

—¿No debería estar en el Seireitei? —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué me recibes así, Nanao-chan? —se le apegó más.

—Hasta Kurotsuchi-Taichou vino. —dijo Hisagi en voz baja para Kira.

—Lo sé… Pensé que no les importaba. —le respondió este.

—Creo que les importa más de lo que pensamos. —en el mismo tono, les siguió Hinamori.

—¿Eso piensas? —le dijo Renji.

—¡Silencio! —alzó la voz Matsumoto.

—¡Está a punto de pasar! —inquirió Rukia.

—Si a Karin le pasaba algo… —siguió Ichigo.

—Pero no pasó nada. —dijo Renji.

—Felizmente. —prosiguió Ikkaku.

—¡Silencio! Ya… ya… —decía Rangiku al ver como Toshiro bajaba del cielo con Karin en brazos.

**Con Toshiro…**

Karin empezó a reaccionar, al parecer el cloroformo ya no hacía efecto. —¿Um? —despertó—. T-¡Toshiro! ¡¿Toshiro?! —gritó la peli-negro al ver como Toshiro la tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Cuánto más… —comenzó gritando pero después suavizo su voz—. Pensabas hacerme preocupar?

La peli-negro al ver la tierna mirada que tenía Toshiro en su rostro se quedó callada unos momentos para luego reaccionar y decir…

—¿Me viniste a buscar? Eso no es propio de ti, Toshiro~ —le dijo ella sonriendo.

—Lo haría mil veces si es necesario. —le dijo él muy serio.

Sorprendida. —¿Eh? —el corazón de ella empezó a latir tan fuerte que hasta Toshiro se dio cuenta.

—¡Um! Parece que, sentimos lo mismo. —dijo él.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la peli-negro. Llegaron hasta el suelo y él envaino su espada para luego tomar a Karin de los brazos.

Ella y él fueron acercándose y justo cuando ambos todos rojos de la vergüenza iban a besarse... ¡Zas! Ichigo entra en acción.

El peli-naranja separó rápidamente a su hermana de Toshiro y su rostro quedó al descubierto.

—I-¡Ichigo! —se sorprendió Toshiro.

—I-I-¡Ichi-nii! —gritó Karin. Ella quería desaparecer por lo avergonzada que estaba.

—¡Toshiro! ¡Pequeño perver… —pero al mismo instante apareció Rangiku y lo detuvo.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó la peli-naranja sin fingir su voz a lo que él pequeño Toshiro reaccionó enseguida.

—_El perfume… esa manera de hablar… —_pensó el peli-blanco y con toda su energía vociferó—. ¡Matsumoto! —le gritó a lo que ella dio un salto.

—T-T-¿Taichou? —ella giró levemente para ver el rostro de furia de su Taichou.

—Dime que esto… No fue planeado por ti. —dijo sin más.

—E-¿Esto? —nerviosa—. Taichou es que, verá… Pues… ¡Ichigo! Él tiene la culpa de todo yo, yo solo…

—¡Rangiku-san! —Le gritó Ichigo—. Hora de decir la verdad… —dijo Ichigo con emoción ya que quería ver a Matsumoto reprendida por lo que ocasionó.

—Yo… Taichou… Yo… —decía ella y al mismo instante Toshiro reaccionó al sentir presencias.

—Este reiatsu es… —dijo Toshiro.

—¡Toshiro! ¡Allá detrás de esos árboles! —gritó Karin que también se dio cuenta de los reiatsu.

Ambos (Karin y Toshiro) fueron hasta allá y aparecieron en un segundo gracias al shunpo.

—R-¡¿Rukia?! ¡¿Renji?! —gritó Karin.

—Ja-Ja ¡Hola! —exclamaron los mencionados con nervios.

—¡Hinamori! ¡Kira! —gritó Toshiro.

—Shiro-chan… Je-je.

—H-¿Hola? —dijó Kira.

—También… ¡Hisagi, Yumichika, Ikkaku! —siguió gritando Karin.

—¡Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana y.. y… ¿Kurotsuchi –Taichou?! —prosiguió Toshiro.

—Ustedes… —dijeron ambos. (Karin y Toshiro)

—¡Taichou! —Gritó Rangiku—. Pues… todo esto, pues, fue causado por mí pero… Salió bien ¿No? —dijo Rangiku.

—¿Bien? —comenzó a decir Karin.

—Por culpa de ustedes, ¡Karin pudo haber salido herida! —gritó el peli-blanco enojado.

—¡Hi! —gritó asustada la peli-naranja.

—Así que… Matsumoto tuvo la "Gran" idea de "esto" ¿Verdad? —mencionó la peli-negro mientras que una vena resaltaba del enojo, en su frente.

—¿Sí? —dijeron los demás.

—¿Matsumoto Huh? —dijeron ambos sonriendo fingidamente. (Toshiro y Karin)

—Je-Je-Je… Pero… ¿No les molesta cierto? —Dijo Matsumoto—. Al final… lograron decir lo que sentían, ¿Cierto? —dijo ella algo nerviosa intentando apaciguar a todos.

Karin y Toshiro se miraron y tuvieron la misma idea. —¡Matsumoto! —gritaron ambos y la peli-naranja empezó a correr—. ¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Taichou~! ¿Por qué no me escucha? ¡Karin ayúdame! —le gritó la peli-naranja.

—¿Ayudarte? ¡Ayudarte y una mierda! ¡Matsumoto Rangiku si te atrapo, Estas muerta! —gritó Karin mientras seguía persiguiéndola.

—¡Chicos! ¡Ayuda! —gritó Rangiku mientras corría a toda velocidad y antes de que los demás se pusieran a actuar Toshiro y Karin les lanzaron una mirada asesina.

—Eh… Ya se terminó, ¿Verdad? —comenzó a decir Ikkaku.

—Si… Creo que mejor nos vamos a casa… —le siguió Yumichika.

—Concuerdo con ustedes. —dijo Hisagi.

—Bueno… ¡Creo que ya nos vamos! —anunció Hinamori.

—Así es. —le siguió Kira.

—¡Suerte Rangiku-san! —gritó Renji.

—¡Ichigo muévete! —gritó Rukia.

—Pero…

—¡También eres cómplice! —le indicó Rukia y el peli-naranja asintió.

—¡Alto! —gritó Karin junto a Toshiro que ya habían capturado a Matsumoto con un Kidou.

—¡¿Eh?! —se espantaron todos.

—Si creen que pueden huir después de esto… —comenzó a decir Karin.

—¡Están equivocados! —exclamó Toshiro.

Toshiro lanzó un Kidou de aprisionamiento hacia ellos y quedaron envueltos.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué a ellos no los capturas como a nosotros? —grita Ikkaku.

—¡Bueno nosotros nos vamos! —comenzó a decir Ukitake-Taichou.

Detrás de ellos se abrió una puerta de madera que conducía a la Soul Society y de ella salía Byakuya.

—¡Ni-sama!

—Nos vamos, Rukia. —expresó el capitán Kuchiki con seriedad.

—Luego nos cuentan como la pasaron. —dijo Kurotsuchi sarcásticamente.

—¡Nueva pareja del Seireitei! —Les gritó Yachiru desde la espalda de Kenpachi a Toshiro y Karin—. ¡No maltraten mucho a nuestros subordinados! —dijo la pequeña peli-rosa—. ¡Adiós, Adiós!

—Adiós. —dijo Nemu sin expresión alguna.

Kurotsuchi junto a Nemu, Kenpachi junto a Yachiru, Unohana junto a Isane, Kyoraku junto con Nanao-chan, Byakuya junto con Rukia y Ukitake junto a Hinamori, todos ellos se fueron directo a la Soul Society.

—Lo siento chicos. —exclamó Isane.

—No queríamos abandonarlos pero… —prosiguió Hinamori.

—Tenemos que irnos. —dijo Nanao-chan.

—¡Alto! —gritaron los chicos.

—¡Rukia! —le gritó Ichigo.

—¡Nos vemos luego, Ichigo! —dijo la peli-negro temiendo que le vaya a suceder.

—¡Kuchiki-Taichou! ¡Lléveme también! —exclamó Renji sin esperanza.

Una vez que el Senkaimon se cerró solo quedaron Kira, Hisagi, Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Rangiku.

—¡Taichou puedo explicárselo! —le gritó Rangiku.

—No hay que dar explicaciones… está muy claro. —dijo Toshiro y tanto él como Karin hicieron expresiones de locura.

—¿Tai-chou? —preguntó Rangiku asustada al ver sus rostros.

—¡Karin! ¡Soy tú hermano! —gritó Ichigo.

—Pero estuviste de acuerdo con que me durmieran. —le dijo ella.

—Pero… Pero… ¡Karin! —gritó Ichigo.

Toshiro y Karin se miraron y sonriendo volvieron a mirar a los demás.

—¡Comencemos! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos.

Nadie sabía que les harían pero se sabía que si provocabas al capitán más ágil y astuto de todo el Gotei 13 y lo juntabas con Karin una chica que se enoja con facilidad y se desquicia con lo que más cerca de ella encuentra, sabrías que nada bueno saldría de eso.

Los chicos junto a Matsumoto esperaron lo peor y cerraron los ojos.

_**¡Y CONTINUARÁ! **_

_**Espero que me haya quedado bien ^^ **_

_**Bueno... el próximo capítulo (FINAL) se titula: "Se los dije"**_

_**Disfruten del capítulo, estoy muy emocionada porque por fin ya lo terminaré ;) Y así podré hacer nuevos Fics de Bleach ¡Jojo! **_

_**Y bieeeen eso es todo por hoy ^^ **_

_**¡Ciao, Ciao!**_

_**Atte: Aria-chan (Naru-Naru) **_


	12. ¡Se los dije! (Final)

**Capítulo 11 "Se los dije!" **

Karin y Toshiro son tan amables que les permitieron huir durante cinco segundos, pero como era de esperarse, ellos no pudieron moverse.

Ambos pensaron que era mejor no golpearlos, ya que, ellos eran tenientes y que lo mejor era darles una tarea aún más "amable".

En consecuencia por haber raptado a Karin y por haber engañado a Hitsugaya-Taichou los pequeños planearon el mejor plan de venganza: "Colgarlos"

—Ta-Ta-Taichou~ —gritó Matsumoto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¿Dime? —le respondió el peli-blanco muy tranquilo, que estaba en una silla para playa de la misma manera que Karin.

Se preguntaran que sucedía ¿Verdad? Pues… Karin y Toshiro fueron a casa de Urahara y le explicaron la situación, el rubio entendió a la perfección y llevo a los "rehenes" a su sótano en el cual dejó a ambos (Karin y Toshiro) para que hicieran lo que ellos quieran.

Después de esto ambos los colgaron a todos de pies a cabeza, en una madera gigante que provenía del techo. Karin y Toshiro les dijeron que los bajarían cuando se sintieran realmente culpables por todo lo que hicieron.

—¿Ya se sienten culpables? —peguntó la peli-negro observando con maldad a los colgados.

—Ba-Ba-¡Bájennos! —gritaron en conjuntos todos.

—Lo siento, aun no veo que se estén arrepintiendo. —dijo Karin sonriendo—. ¿Tú que piensas Toshiro?

—No lo sé… Me parece poco castigo. —dijo el mirando a los colgados.

—¿Le añadimos algo más? —preguntó la peli-negro.

—Sí. —hizo una pausa para después proseguir—. Hielo, les falta hielo.

—Buena idea. —siguió ella—. ¡Hey! ¡¿Tienen calor?! —miró hacia arriba esperando una respuesta.

—S-Sí. —dijeron apenas pudiendo respirar y hablar.

—¡De acuerdo! –exclamó ella—. ¡Ahora, Toshiro!

—Te-Tengo un… mal… presentimiento. —se expresó Ikkaku.

Acto seguido, Toshiro elevó su espada hacia los colgados y congeló sus cuerpos pero no sus cabezas.

—¡¿Y ahora?! ¡¿Qué tal?! —preguntó Karin.

—¡Karin! —gritó con todo lo que podía, Ichigo pero la peli-negro solo se sentó a observar, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al igual que Toshiro.

—¡Taichou! —gritó Matsumoto.

—¡Hitsugaya-Taichou! —gritaron los demás.

Con esto ya sabrán que jamás deben meterse con Kurosaki Karin y menos con Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Los dos juntos salieron del lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que Urahara y Yoruichi vayan a observar lo sucedido.

—¿Ahora saben que no deben meterse con ellos? —preguntó Yoruichi, sarcásticamente.

—¡Cá-lla-te! —gritaron a las justas todos, ya que el hielo y el estar de cabeza, no los dejaba ni hablar ni respirar.

Días después del rapto, Karin y Toshiro habían vuelto a sus obligaciones al igual que los demás tenientes, que al recordar todo lo sucedido respecto al plan, decidieron que ¡Jamás! Volverían a aceptar una oferta de Matsumoto, o al menos eso juraron los más afectados (Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi, Renji).

Aunque el plan había dado sus frutos, Karin y Toshiro no podían estar en la misma habitación sin sonrojarse y los demás al notar esto, reían, ya que era inevitable hacerlo, ambos (Karin y Toshiro) lucían muy bien juntos aunque no se declaran formalmente.

Siguieron pasando los días y por fin llegó el día. ¡El cumpleaños de Toshiro! (No pondré edad porque ni yo misma lo sé)

Una peli-naranja corría como loca por el pasillo, en dirección al despacho de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

—¡Taichou! —se anunció ella misma al entrar dando un portazo.

—¿Qué quier… gu-gu-gu. —el pequeño capitán no pudo ni terminar la frase ya que la peli-naranja lo abrazó tan fuerte que su rostro quedó aplastado entre sus enormes pechos.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños Taichou! —vociferó mientras lo apapachaba.

—Ma-Ma-Ma-¡Matsumoto! —Gritó a toda potencia el peli-blanco a la vez que la apartaba de su cuerpo—. A-Arigatou. —se sonrojo.

—¡No tiene por qué agradecerme Taichou! —dijo ella emocionada—. Hoy usted es el ¡Rey! Puede pedirme lo que quiera como, como, ¡Una fiesta! —exclamó con los brazos en alto.

—¿Qué tal si mejor te pones a hacer tu papeleo? No te he dicho que no me gustan las… —lo interrumpió.

—¡Taichou! Le dije que era el rey pero no se pase, ¡No puedo hacer eso! Pero a cambio, hare una fiesta súper increíble pero será en el mundo humano así que prepárese. —dicho esto se fue corriendo a toda prisa.

**Afuera…**

—¿Vas a ver a mi Taichou? —le preguntó Matsumoto a Karin que estaba a punto de entrar.

—B-B-Bueno… sí… —le respondió nerviosa.

—¡Entra! —la empujo y cerró la puerta. Desde afuera gritó—. ¡Fiesta, Karin Fiesta! —emocionada.

—¡¿Karin?! —el peli-blanco se sonrojo al instante de verla.

—H-¡Hola! —nerviosa se le fue acercando—. Pues… Fe-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —gritó ella muy sonrojada y desvió su mirada al instante.

—G-Gracias. —respondió él de la misma manera.

—B-bueno… ¿Que harás? ¿Lo celebrarás verdad? —lo interrogó ella, esta vez, mirándolo.

—Pues… —él se sonrojo aún más. Y al ver que ambos estaban muy cerca, retrocedieron tan rápido que casi caen al suelo—. Sí… supongo que sí.

—B-¡Bien! —le respondió ella—. Bueno... iré a ver si me necesitan allá, ya sabes, a-allá! —salió corriendo del lugar, no era muy típico de ella comportarse así pero desde aquél día, la típica Karin desapareció para ser un poco más suelta debido a sus sentimientos.

El día estaba muy tranquilo y era demasiado extraño ya que Toshiro no veía a nadie por alrededor, a cualquier lugar que iba todos salían del lugar muy misteriosamente lo cual le llamo demasiado la atención, rato después se quedó dormido sobre su escritorio y al levantarse…

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos los presentes.

Toshiro ya no se encontraba en el escritorio de su despacho, ahora estaba en una casa de aspecto muy humano, en la cual le parecía ya haber estado antes, volvió a abrir los ojos para saber en qué lugar estaba, ahora lo que vio fue miles de rostros frente a él, lo primero que reconoció fue unos enormes pechos y luego a una peli-negro sonriendo frente a él.

—¡T-Todos! —gritó.

—Ven por aquí. —le indicó Rukia al peli-blanco.

Lo llevo al pasillo y ahí pudo introducirlo en su Gigai.

—Ahora sí. —le dijo, volviendo ambos a la sala donde los esperaban todos.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños Toshiro! —gritaron todos aunque algunos dijeron "Hitsugaya-Taichou".

—Gracias… creo… —decía aun sin entender—. ¿Estamos en….?

—¡En mi casa! —exclamó Karin sonriendo—. La fiesta sorpresa será aquí debido a que a Matsumoto se le ocu-gu-gu… —la peli-naranja empujó a Karin y dijo a todo poder.

—¡La fiesta fue me idea! —gritó ella—. No se la agarre con los demás ¿Ok Taichou? —le sonrió esperando lo mejor.

Toshiro respiró y al ver las sonrisas de todos en especial la de Karin y Rangiku no pudo negarse a nada, sonrió y dijo: —¿Comenzamos con la fiesta o qué? —al decir esto todos se emocionaron y la fiesta comenzó.

A la fiesta habían sido invitados: Urahara, Yoruichi quienes estaban coqueteando y de vez en cuando Yoruichi se las arreglaba para burlarse de Byakuya, que también había asistido.

Luego estaban también Orihime, Uryuu, Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo, la hermana de Keigo y hasta la loca amiga de Orihime que la acosa en todo momento. Tatsuki le daba patadas de rato en rato para que no se le acerque a su amiga, la pechos grandes; Uryuu y Sado reían de la mala suerte que Ichigo tenía con Rukia ya que se estaban jugando y Rukia ganaba en todas las veces. Keigo junto con Yumichika se reían de Ikkaku que estaba siendo acosado por la hermana de Keigo.

También habían ido Kira, Hisagi, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Soi Fong, Hinamori, Unohana, Kenpachi, Isane, Yachiru, Nanao, Renji, Kurotsuchi y Nemu.

Todos ellos estaban en casa de Ichigo divirtiéndose y disfrutando de la fiesta de Toshiro.

—¡Un hurra por Toshiro-kun! Que ha crecido bastante, esperen… —lo mira—. ¡No tanto! Pero ¡Hurra! —gritaba Isshin

—Taichou! Digo ¡Ex-Taichou! —Gritó Matsumoto tambaleándose, ya se notaba que estaba ebria—. ¿Verdad que no ha crecido nada? ¡Hip! Y aun así me manda a hacer trabajos es tan~ malo ¡Taichou! ¡Ex-Taichou! Dígale algo! —se recostó en él.

—Jaja…

—¡Matsumoto! —gritó Toshiro.

—Calma, Calma. —Le decía Karin—. ¡Viejo controla a Matsumoto! —le gritó a su padre.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella jamás me hizo caso…. —se entristecía Isshin

—Ahora te entiendo… —decía lo mismo Toshiro.

—¡Taichou! ¡Ex-Taichou! —gritaba Matsumoto.

—¡Yo me encargo de ella! ¡Byakuya-boy, espera! —le dijo Yoruichi, aunque ella también estaba ebria.

—¡¿A dónde vas… ¡Hip! Maldita…gata?! —a penas y podía hablar, el capitán Kuchiki estaba ebrio de tanto competir con Yoruichi en quien puede beber más sake.

—Jijiji… ¡Es-pé-ra-me! —le dijo Yoruichi moviéndose con poca estabilidad, estaba a punto de caerse y Urahara la cogió de la cintura.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa? —le dijo el rubio con una voz tan sexy, incapaz de resistirse.

—Gracias Urahara. —le sonrió ella en respuesta, tan cerca de darse el beso pero…

—Yo-Yo-¡Yoruichi-sama! —Gritó alterada Soi Fong—.¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Maldito! —le gritó esta vez a Urahara, al mismo tiempo que cogía a Yoruichi para sentarla en los muebles.

—Ah… los adultos sí que tienen sus cosas… —decía Karin alejándose de la multitud.

—Pues sí… —dijo un peli-blanco, que se encontraba a su lado. Ambos voltearon y para su sorpresa estaban tan cerca que casi se dan un beso.

—T-¡Toshiro! —gritó la peli-negro.

—¡Karin! —gritó él.

Ambos tan asustados por casi haberse dado un beso. Miraron a los lados avergonzados y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie cerca de ellos, ya que estaban distraídos por las locuras que hacían los demás.

Se fueron acercando lentamente, poco a poco, fueron sintiendo la respiración del otro.

Y cerca de ellos al mismo tiempo…

—¡Oh no! —dijo Ichigo a punto de detenerlos pero Rukia lo cogió del brazo.

—¡Alto, Ichigo! —Dijo la peli-negro en voz baja—. No puedes interrumpir el amor, N-¡No te dejaré! —le alzo la voz, procurando que los tortolitos no los oyeran.

—¡Rukia suéltame! —estaba a punto de soltarse pero la pequeña Kuchiki tuvo una idea para que no se fuera. Lo cogió del brazo más fuerte, giró su cuerpo y le dijo un beso media luna. El peli-naranja se quedó con las ganas, cogió a Rukia de la cintura, la apretó hacia su cuerpo y le dio un beso más completo, el cual ella correspondió de la misma manera.

Al mismo tiempo Toshiro y Karin, no pudieron resistirse más y comenzaron por un pico, luego se fueron abrazando más y más y el beso pasó de ser pico, a ser un beso completísimo, que incluía de todo.

Pararon de besarse para… —¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le dijo el peli-blanco a la morocha esperando que ella lo aceptara.

—No hay problema, pero…

—¿Pero?

Lo golpea en el estómago para después decirle: —¡Espero que no te arrepientas! —dicho esto, él sonríe y la besa de nuevo.

—No lo creo. —sonríe y la besa aún más fuerte.

Ese beso selló su amistad para convertirla en una gran relación de amor.

Desde un lado escondidos….

—¡Se los dije! —anunció Matsumoto cuidando no alzar mucho su voz.

—Ese Toshiro besa muy bien. —dijo Ikkaku.

—¿Lo has probado? —le pegunto Yumichika en un tono de burla.

—N-¡No me refería a eso! —gritó él.

—Daaaarling~ ¡Yo te enseño! —sin decir nada, ni avisar, la peli-marrón giró la cabeza de Ikkaku y le dio un beso.

—Buajajajaja ya era hora que él guardará silencio. —dijo Yumichika.

—Al menos el beso a alguien. —le dijo Rangiku y el quedó con cara de enojo.

—Hablando de besos… —dijo Yoruichi ya que se acercaba Ichigo y Rukia.

—Hola~ —dijeron todos con la típica cara de ironía.

Ichigo y Rukia venían sonrojados caminando pegados pero no revueltos al igual que Karin y Toshiro que se iban acercando.

—¡Wow! ¿Tanto se demoraron? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—Para mí que hacían otras cosas… —insinuó Rangiku.

—¡¿Eh?! —gritaron los cuatro mencionados.

Avergonzados y sonrojados… —¡Ay ya! ¿Por qué no les dicen que los vieron cuando se dieron besitos, besitos?! —al decir "besitos" hizo formas de bocas que se besaban con sus manos.

Al hacer y decir eso, los cuatro se pusieron rojos sin poder articular palabra alguna y los demás solo rieron a más no poder.

Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia y dijo: —A partir de hoy, ella es mi novia. —le hizo una seña a Toshiro y éste tomo la mano de Karin.

—Ya… somos… novios. —dijo el peli-blanco avergonzado mientras tomaba la mano de Karin.

—¡Se-los-dije! —Gritó de nuevo Rangiku a todos los que observaban a los otros cuatro—. Bueno, ahora está fiesta tiene triple motivo para celebrar. —se quedó callada unos segundos y dijo—. Cumpleaños de mi Taichou, noviazgo de mi Taichou y… Noviazgo de Ichigo y Rukia. —al decir esto Byakuya salió de su Gigai y empezó a corretear a Ichigo por todo Ciudad Karakura, al igual que Isshin que persiguió a Toshiro para que se alejará de su preciosa y pequeña hija Karin.

—¡Yay! ¡Tengo una idea! —gritó Yachiru.

—¿Que es Yachiru? —le pregunto Kenpachi.

—Ichigo + Rukia = ¡Ichi-Ruki! —gritó la pequeña peli-rosa—. Hitsugaya + Karin — ¡Hitsu-Karin! —Gritó emocionada de nuevo—. ¡Viva el Ichiruki y Hitsukarin! —gritó con los brazos en alto.

—¡Viva! —gritaron los demás mientras a los pobres de Toshiro e Ichigo, aun los perseguían.

—Supongo que… —comenzó a decir Rukia.

—Tendremos que acostumbrarnos. —termino de decir Karin.

Para luego gritar ambas…

—¡Viejo!

—¡Nii-sama!

—¡Deténganse! —y ambas peli-negro salieron de su Gigai para ir tras ellos.

Y así se formaron dos nuevas parejas en el Seireitei.

**¡FIN!**

_**Yo: Holaaaaaaaaaa :3 **_

_**Es el último cap y casi lloro Jajaja es la emoción del momento u.u **_

_**Perdón**** por no actualizar muy rápido pero tuve un pequeño problema de imaginación Jejeje **_

_**Bueeeeno que puedo decir... Espero que les haya gustado mi Fic y ahora haré uno nuevo de Hitsukarin pero con Ichiruki ^^ **_

_**Diviértanse**** leyéndolo y Gracias por los reviuw ^^ **_

_**Nos leemos en otro Fic. Hasta lueeeeeeeeeeego ;) **_

_**¡Mata see you!**_

_**Atte: Aria-chan (Naru-Naru) **_


End file.
